The Greatest Story That Never Had A Name
by vampirewannabe24
Summary: Bella and Edward had a one night stand, Bella ends up pregnant and she flees. Wether she kept the kid or not, who knows. What happens between Bella and Edward, unknown. Just read it! NOT MY STORY! R.L.N.Tonks OWNS IT! IM JUST FINISHING IT!
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: THIS IS NOT MY STORY!! The author didn't/couldn't continue and gave it to me to finish so enjoy the first 20 chapters of HER WRITING!! And she's gonna be mad at me for crditing her, but she deserves it!! No more authors notes until chapter 21 or so. Now I'll get my butt working to try and live up to this story!**_

_**Disclaimer for ALL CHAPTERS!! I don't own twilight or this story I'm just writing it!!**_

It's been three months since my one night stand with Edward Cullen. I've tried to tell myself logical explinations for why I haven't had my "time of month" yet, but none come. I'm only in highschool. Edward was a Freshman in College, and I was just a senior in High School.

Edward had a brother Emmett and a Sister Alice. Alice was my age and in my grade, and was my best friend. She was who had introduced me to Edward. Alice was going out with Jasper, and Emmett was going out with Jaspers sister, Rosalie. I was there to fill in that circle.

Or at least I was that night. Before that night, whenever Edward saw me I was just an aquaintance, someone in passing, nothing love. I've known him and his sisters since I was 2. When they first moved here. Edward and I were really close, closer then me and Alice, always hanging out and playing games. Then we split farther and farther apart, as I got closer and closer to Alice, when we hit high school. Or when he did. I've always been a grade behind. Nope, nothing romantically interesting for me. I'm just Bella.

No, I saw Alice pay him to take me out, and I didn't even want to go out wit him. He'd been such a jerk to me lately.

And then the whole one night stand thing happened. And he started giving me the cold sholder the next day. In actuality, I think it was right after it happened. And I mean RIGHT after, he just got out of bed, and dressed and walked away. Hasn't talked to me since.

I had been living with the Cullens since I was 14 and my parents died in a plane crash. So, Alice and I are REALLY close! We call each other sisters.

So here I was sitting in my room next to Alice's, when my future just got brighter. Only it was more darker then brighter. How could I do this? I mean, not even Alice or Rose has! But me, oh I'm a differant story. Sigh.

"Knock, knock" said Alice.

"come in" I rolled my eyes.

"What's up." Honesty is ALWAYS the best policy I told myself.

But how was I supposed to tell her? "oh hey you know when you made me go out with Edward I slept with him, and now I'm looking at this positive sign?" No, I couldn't tell her that.

Unfortunatly my mouth said it for me. It said that exact sentence.

"What!? Bella Marie Swan!" Alice scolded me just like I was a child.

"Um... yeah... so... um..." I couldn't form a coheirnet sentence.

"Tell him. Now." Alice said pointing.

"Um Alice... usulay in stories like these, the girl either never tells the guy or keeps it for him from a long time... or doesn't tell anyone. We're going a little quickly here..." I babbled.

"Well, this is a quick family. Thats about to get a bit bigger. Or else." I gulped, I knew what she meant.

"Alice I would never..."

"I know you. You would too run away. Give him a chance." She was still dragging me to his room.

"How do you even know..."

"Spare me. We all know he's the only one."

"Its your fault for setting me up with him" I mumbled.

"ITS YOUR FAULT for sleeping with him!" She yelled which turned into a whisper at the last part.

"He wont care Alice. And then what will I do? I'm going to have to leave here and never show my face again. Lucky me school ended, and I'm off to college."

"And your still going."

"I dont have the money!" I countered.

"Tell it to someone who cares!" Which meant in rough translation: Who do you think you're living with? A farmer and his wife?

They would try and give me money for college I thought darkly. I suppose its not a surpirse. I'm almost like their 2nd daughter. Or I was until now.

"Edward! The love of your life has something to tell you!!"

"Stop! You know he doesnt care!" I hissed at Alice.

"Oh sister dear, hes loved you since high school. Why do you think he stayed at the closet college? For you sister dearest!"

"He did not! Besides, he's ignored me since ... well... you know"

"What are we talking about ladies?" Edward said joining us.

"Oh nothing, just about..."

"Bella has something she needs to tell you!" And with that Alice skipped off.

"Come in Bella." Edward said detached.

"Edward, why are you so cold to me all of a sudden. I exsist you know." I sighed.

"I know, believe me, I know." He wasn't looking at me. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh... I was just thinking about going to the nearest school, and then Alice told me you were there, I think she's going to take me shopping soon, Jasper and Alice are really cute together, I haven't seen Emmett and Rose in a while, I dont know what college they're at, I think you hate me since high school and I dont know why you slept with me, why you aren't talking to me now, I'm still a straight A student, I'm pregnant with your child, I want to write a book but I dont know where to begin, my favorite book, well you know what that is, I want to go see a horror movie-" I wanted to say all this at top speed, which I did, so when I told him, he didn't hear me right and I could tell Alice I told him. She never said how specifically I had to tell him. But when I said those words he somehow heard me, and froze. My continuing on was pointless.

"You're-" I cut him off I couldn't hear him say the words.

"Why Edward. Why did you have to agree with Alice and take me out and end the night like that?" I said exasperated.

"Because I thought it would be fun. I'd always known you were easy." Edwards expression turned hard as rock and his eyes flamed with anger.

"You... you're a jerk. I didn't know what I was doing. You got me drunk." I was loosing my argument and tears were starting to fall from my eyes. How can he go from okay to angry in one second, and make me so upset that easy?

"At least I'm not the pregnant one."

"Whats wrong with you."

"You're going to mess up everything I have planned here."

"What do you want me to do about that." I guess Alice was wrong, he didn't stay here for me.

"Abortion. So neither of us have to deal with that child." I should have known.

"What you're going to kick me out of the house if I don't?"

He never answered.

"Fine." I turned to walk away and as I left, I thought I saw a tear in his eyes. Was his reputation really that much to him?

"You dont have to leave you know. You can stay. And dont listen to Edward, you can keep the baby." Esme said.

"You heard us?" I sniffled.

"Parts. Alice told me though." my almost mother smiled softly.

I smiled back at her as best I could, and went to my room. Silently I packed my stuff, what little clothes I wanted, and climbed out the window onto the 2nd story balcony.

"Bella come back! Please don't go! Don't go have an abortion." Alice pleaded.

I saw Jasper standing in the background, grimincing. Obviously seeing Alice unhappy really genuinly bothered him. I was happy for her.

"I don't know what I'm going to do." I shook my head, preparing to jump down.

"Bella PROMISE me you'll come back. PROMISE me I'll have a niece or newphew." She was about to cry.

I said watching as the tears overflowed when I remained quiet and I sighed.

"I promise Alice. But I can only promise the first." Alice looked a little happier.

"Should we expect you back for dinner?" She asked, hopefulness filling her face.

"I don't know" And with this I jumped down.

As I passed the kitchen, I saw Rosalie. For once she wasn't glaring at me.

I turned and I ran. Into the forest, and to the hospital. Then I stopped just outside the door, remembering Carlisle, and I called a taxi and went all the way to California. When I got to a hospital, I told the doctors my name and what I wanted to do. They told me I had to wait, and for two hours I did.

"Bella Swan!" A nurse yelled.

I walked up to her and she smiled sadly. "Hello honey, you're young. Are you sure? You could always put your kid up for adoption." She told me.

"I'm sure" I told her weakly.

She left me in a room, her last words being "Look, I know it was an accident, and I see so many young girls too young come here, and I know where you're coming from, too young to be a mother. But don't make the same mistake I did. Who knows, it could be good for you." And with a small smile she left me waiting for the doctor, who would talk with me about the operation.


	2. Chapter 2

This is a big house. Those were my first thoughts. The house was huge. In a way it reminded me of the Cullen house, of my home. But I had to remind myself it was my home no longer.

'But they still want you there' my mind fought back.

'I don't belong there.' I told myself again.

'Yes you do. You have a Cullen with you.'

'No, it's a Swan!' I snapped back.

'Whatever, you know the truth. It's Edwards. There's nothing you can do.' my mind told me smugly.

I sighed in defeat. It was right. I had tried to get an abortion, but I couldn't. Even if it was Edwards, that was cruel. It felt wrong to have this baby, like I was having my brothers baby. Even though said brother was as rotten to me as a tomatoe that was in the sun to long. I couldn't do that to him.

I still wasn't sure about one thing- would I keep the baby, or put it up for adoption?

It's been 1 week since that nightmare, and everytime I think about it, it sends shivers down my spine. How could I have even thought about an abortion?

Luck was finally on my side for once. My friend Maddie found me when I was leaving the hospital in tears, and brought me to her house. I'd been her 6 1/2 days.

Of course she'd asked me what I was doing I'd had to tell her. But she's the only one knows.

I met Maddie 13 years ago. We were both 5, and it was my first day of kindergarten. This was back when my parents still exsisted. Of course I visited they're grave every year. But regaurdless, all the kids were calling me names like "crayon head" "pickle breath" and "cutie girl". Well hey, you can't expect much else from 5 year olds can you? But Maddie stood up for me, and we'd been friends since.

Only in 6th grade she had to move to California, and we'd lost contact. Until 6 1/2 days ago.

We were now living in L.A. I don't know why I let her drag me to this really populated, dangerous, expensive place, but I did. Alice would love to go shopping here.

"Bella! You cell phone is ringing! It's Alice! Should I tell her anything?" Maddie yelled, coming into the room that was now mine. It's light blue walls taunting me. Reminding me of Edwards room. The reason I was here away from my family.

"No, I'll talk to her." I sighed, and Maddy gave me a pity look, which I shot down with a glare, and left the room.

"Alice." I said with a tone.

"Oh Bella! You're alright! I wasn't sure if you were going to answer your phone! You haven't answered any of the 100 times I called you. AND I COUNTED!" She shouted the last part loud, and I mean really loud.

"Alice! Why are you calling me! I just want peace."

"Your family misses you Bella."

"My familys dead."

"You know which family I mean. We're as good as. Besides, they weren't your family. I don't even know why you go to their graves."

"Alice, I know that they could be a bit rough and abusive with me, but I go out of respect. Is that all you wanted?" I was getting fustrated with her.

"Yeah." I breathed relief. "But Edward wants to talk to you." I tensed up again.

"Alice no! I'm happy here. You know what happened, I don't want to talk to him, and he wants nothing to do with me." I almost yelled at her.

"But I want my niece or nephew. I know you, and I know you didn't go through with it. Or you would be here."

"No, I would not be there reguardless, and just because it's Edwards doesn't mean that we're necessarily going to be a family. Especially when your fling hates you, never speaks to you, wants nothing to do with your child, and the list goes on. Do you want me to go on?" I bit at her.

"He does to want the kid! Just talk to him now!" She screamed at me. I knew there was no aruging. I'd have to talk to Edward because she was already running to get him.

"Edward! It's the love of your life!" Alice yelled to the door. I could have sworn I heard someone running, as if he was eager to talk to me. That's weird.

"Alice! Give me the phone!" To me he sounded mad, especially since he shouted it at her.

"Bella." He said, a rough to in his voice.

"Edward." I rolled my eyes when saying his name. I didn't want to talk to him at all, but I knew there was NO persuading Alice.

"Are you okay?"

"Okay? Yes, I'm fine. I've been fine. Or are you asking if I'm still pregnant? The answer is still yes!" I don't know why I was being so rude to him.

"All I asked is if you were doing alright! I was worried about you. You just ran off like that! Do you know what you did to Alice? Esme? Carlisle? YOU HAD THEM SO WORRIED THEY COULDN'T THINK STRAIGHT!" I had pulled the phone a foot away and I could still hear the last part clearly.

"Sounds like you weren't worried about me, you were worried about them."

"I was also worried about you! If something happened to you, think about what it would do to our family! You're just like a daughter to Carlisle and Esme. In fact you are. They adopted you, remember?"

"No, they fostered me, and asked to keep me until I was 18. And what do you want? Was the whole point to shout at me for keeping the baby?"

"You know what I want." His voice didn't sound rude. It sounded pain and tortured.

"I'm not going to do that! Anything else?" I screamed at him, sure the whole neighborhood could hear me.

"Yeah, stay out of my life for good."

"News FA-LASH! Your the one who wanted to talk to me. I'm fine without you!" And I pushed the red button ending the call.

"Hey Bella," I jumped. I hadn't known Maddie had been there the whole time. "You need to lay off the shouting. Stress isn't good for you."

"Hump! That's also what they say about caffine." I growled.

"Good advice. Only risk everything if you want a miscarriage."

"Maybe a miscarriage wouldn't be so bad." I dropped onto my bed, which I had been standing around.

Maddie shot me a death glare.

"Kidding. Take a joke!" I said, holding up my hands like I would for the cops.

"Well, I was just here to give you your food." She said, still sort of glaring, and putting a tray on my lap.

I sighed. "I can join you at the table you know."

"Yes, I know, but I just assumed after the call you'd want to be alone."

"How'd you guess." I mumbled.

"Cause I know you. You keep forgetting we were close." And she she went out the door, shutting it, and leaving me to think in the light of the noon-high sun.

"Hey! No fair! Your cheating Edward!" I called to him. We were in the forest trying to catch up with him. He was so fast, he naturally left me in the dust. We were racing to his house, or OUR house now.

"It's not my fault your slow! Stop being the tortoise, and try being the rabbit!" He laughed at me looking back. Somehow, he had managed to never hit a tree.

"They say the rabbit tired out and the tortoise won!" I panted, still trying to shout loud enough for him to hear me.

"They're just fairy tales!" He called, turned around, and sped up.

My parents had just died two months ago, but I already felt more at home with the Cullens then I did in my own home.

I spent all my time with Edward now. We mostly were outside playing. I was in fifth grade, and he was in sixth. He always teased me that I was 11 and he was 12 and that he was so much better than me because of it. Show off.

With that anger burning in my heart, I sped up enough to finally be neck and neck with him.

He saw me and laughed. "Sorry Bells, not today. Maybe in a few years." And as the sky hit Twilight he hit the fence of our house, jumped over it, and went through the door.

I hoped the fence, and ran through the door, and to the kitchen, panting and lungs burning, to find him reclining on a chair, drinking water.

"What took you so long?" He said grinning.

I just took a sip of my water and spit it at him.

"Hey Alice!" I said, passing her to go up the stairs to my room.

"Hey Bella! Careful with my brother! You guys are so cute together!" Alice winked.

I just laughed and nodded my head, shaking off her warning.

Now that I thought about it, her warnings came a lot. I should have listened to her.

I realized the phone was still by me, because it rang again. I shook my head making a mental note to change my number.

"Hey Bella! I'm SO sorry about my stupid brother." Alice cried. I wished I could hug her, she sounded like she was crying.

"It's alright. I guess I should have listened to your warning." I sighed.

"What warning?" She asked confused.

"The one where you told me to be careful about him."

"Oh! That one! I was just playing with you, you know." She explained. Silly Alice.

"You were still right."

"I know. And I wasn't really playing with you that much. You guys were cute together."

"But then he turned into a jerk."

"Bella-" something rustled in the background.

"Listen Bella, I know you don't like him. Just don't do anything stupid. Remember, you're pregnant. I WANT THAT CHILD! So I can spoil them and take em shopping!" Alice sqeualed.

"I'd love to see that." The smile reached my tone. It was my kid, not me. I could bend the rules for my kid. Edwards kid. Cringe.

"Look, Edward is beating himself up about it."

"Alice I-"

"Alice! WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO!" Edwards voice roared.

"Whoops, have to go Bellas! Dont want to get you in trouble. Just remember, he wants that kid Bella. Don't, I repeat DON'T do anything stupid Bella."

"Promise." I told her, and heard the line die.

I sighed and started eating my now cold food. 


	3. Chapter 3

It's been two weeks and 4 days since I first stayed at Maddies' house. Since that time, I've had 4,000 calls, and I'm not kidding, from Alice, 200 from Angela, and 10 from Jacob. No one bothered to leave me messages anymore. Texts though, on top of all the calls from Alice, all my texts were from her as well, about 20 a day from her, in between when she's not calling. It's things like:

Dont listen 2 Edward. He wants the kid. Come back.

and

Edward dont hate u or the kid he was mad. come home.

or

SCREW EDWARD! COME HOME NOW TO FAMILY OF YOUR CHILD! WE WANT THIS KID! !!

and sometimes

Edward beating self up about you. Come home.

And I always tell myself he doesn't really care. If he does, it's just about me and he doesn't want the baby. Or he's just caring about me and what I'll do to his family, like he said. If he doesn't care about the baby and can't grow up, I don't need him. I don't want him. I want nothing to do with him, except the child.

I had still yet to make up my mind if I was putting the baby up for adoption or not.

It would matter to Alice, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme, but it wouldn't matter to Edward, the one who really matters in all this. He didn't even want the kid. Neither do I for that matter. I'm too young to have kids, and I need to get into college, and take a job and then start a family after marriage. Now my life is going to be screwed up if I chose to take care of this child. The child we accidently concieved after a one night stand when my very rude "brother" and I got too drunk after Alice left us alone to have fun so she could hang out with Jasper.

But what's done is done, I know that.

I wanted control in some things. So that's why I changed my number. Now they wont be able to find me, and I can get a clean start, not having to be humiliated by my mistake.

I have been ignoring my old life, even my friend Angela. Which is why, when the doorbell rang, I was surprised.

"That's weird. None of Maddies' friends come here." I mumbled to myself.

I opened the door to be attacked by something small and wet. I felt arms thrown around me, someone sobbing in my chest.

"Alice! What's wrong?" I said worriedly, leading her to the couch. She sat and started telling me.

"...Miss... Bel... Edward sad... crazy ... not same... JASPER BROKE UP WITH ME!" She wailed the last part, and I threw my arms around her, holding her close. I knew how much she loved Jasper.

"Calm down Alice, calm down. I know you loved him, but I couldn't get the other parts. Then we'll talk about Jasper okay?" She nodded in my chest and took a few breaths.

"I missed you so terribly, and I want to know everything that's going on with you and my neice or newphew. Edward won't do anything because he's miserable about how he treated you. I keep asking him what he wants from you and he just keeps telling me, 'she knows what I want'. Nothings the same, everyone is moping around, talking about how they really want this kid, and how worried they are about you. They're worried about you, you're our family." She started shaking, probably recovering from crying.

"Wow, that's a lot. Okay, I'm fine, don't worry about me, and tell them not to. I doubt Edward is worried about me because he said he's only worried about what I will do to you. If I put you in tears, appearntly he's right." I sighed. "Oh, and one other thing..." I hesitated. Telling her would kill her. But then I reminded myself Edward didn't want a family yet, and I didn't ever want one with him.

"What is it?" Alice chocked out.

"I might be putting the baby up for adoption."

Alice was up so fast I didn't see her move. "WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!" she screamed at me.

"I said MIGHT! What other choice do I have? Edward is so mad at me for our mistake." Tears threatened to spill over. Tears of anger.

"No, Bella, this is YOUR mistake. Not his." What did she mean... no, I'm just reading too much into what she said. It sounded like she was saying it was purposeful. But his shock that day, and the anger... impossible. Or maybe she meant it was my mistake for letting it come to this, adopting. Whatever the reason was, she was one scary, mad little pixie.

"Alice, I don't want to talk about this. Let's talk about Jasper." She looked resistant to stopping when I said the first part, but when I said the name Jasper she broke into tears and ran into my lap.

I had to rock her like a baby, poor girl.

"Jasper..." heaved sob, "Said he didn't love me anymore. Said I wasn't good for him and what this family represented, because you got pregnant by my brother, and I was a wreck. He wants nothing to do with me." She said chocking, her voice quivering dangerously.

"Well, he's either not worth it, or you have to chase him. Or you let him go."

She looked up at me like I was crazy. "Let him go?"

I gave her a small smile. "Yes, don't you know my favorite quote? 'If you love something, set it free. If it's meant to be it'll come back to you.' It applies to people to you know." I said, rocking her.

"Do you think he'll come back." Tears brimmed her dry eyes again.

"Yes Alice, I promise. You two were meant to be." I kissed her hair.

"You know, we all thought you and Edward were going to make it and be together. Then high school came and you drifted apart."

"And we drifted closer."

"You know, you were the one who introduced me to Jasper."

I sighed and laughed. "Jasper's a good guy, Alice. He loves you. You should have seen him that day when I left. He look about ready to kill me. He probably would have if you weren't anywhere near him. He just couldn't leave you. He cares so much Alice, you have no idea. That's why he was with you every hour of every day. Don't think I didn't hear him sneak in at night, and hear you guys staying up watching movies, trying to stifle laughter."

"You really think he loves me?" Alice asked, hope filling her voice, her tears momentarily stopped.

"No Alice. I know he loves you." I felt Alice snuggle closer to me, and I tightened my arms around her. I felt her start to relax as it sunk in that her true love loved her.

"You know Alice, it was all him. I had nothing to do with introducting you." I whispered into her hair. "I was hanging out with him one day, you know, that day when Edward snubbed me in front of all his friends and left without me." I felt her nod. "We were standing there talking, plotting ways to get back at Edward, when you pulled up in your yellow convertable. He was shocked because you were 15 years old and already driving." I laughed softly.

She giggled. "I remember that day. I can't forget it. The first time I laid my eyes on Jasper, I remember my first thought was 'Aww! he's so cute!' and my second thought was 'Why is he looking at me like I'm crazy?'"

"But he didn't think you were crazy. When you said you were going to wait over at the parking lot for Rose and Emmett, as soon as you were out of earshot, the first thing he said to me was 'Who was that?' and he asked it as if, if he didn't get the answer to the question, he would die. So I told him, 'that's my friend Alice. Don't do anything to hurt her.' and he looked at me stunned. I looked him over and I said 'Yeah! She'll love you!' and I ran off to your car."

Alice started giggling mad. "How come you never told me that?" she said as best she could, her giggling getting in the way.

"Well, I didn't think you needed to know." she poked me carefully and softly in the ribs. "All right, and he made me promise."

"What happened next?" She asked as eagerly as a kid on Christmas.

"The next day at school, he wouldn't stop asking about you. I told him everything, and I repeated my words to him. 'Don't do anything to hurt her. She'll love you.' After school, when you showed up, I introduced you, and you know the rest."

"Yeah, I fell in love with him."

"I'd think you were crazy if you didn't know that. Every moment you were together, he wouldn't let you out of his sight. You did everything together."

"Until he broke up with me." She started crying again.

"Don't cry. He'll come back to you. And if he doesn't, I'll beat him up for you. I'll keep good to my promise. This counts as hurting him."

"DON'T YOU DARE HURT HIM! I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE PREGNANT. YOU LAY A HAIR ON HIM YOU'RE IN TROUBLE!" Alice told me firmly, threatening me.

"I wouldn't dream of it." I smiled softly at her. "You love him a lot." It wasn't a question, it was obvious.

"I'd die for him."

"Nah, I'm pretty sure he wouldn't let you." and we both laughed together.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"I'll be right back Alice." I said getting up.

I didn't even bother looking who it was again. I just opened it.

"My baby!" Esme wailed and hugged me. "How are you? And your child?" Esme said looking worried.

"We're fine." I tried to smile. I still didn't like talking about the baby.

Esmes' face broke out into a grin and she walked past me and looked sadly at Alice, who had sat up and was drying her tears.

Carlisle looked at me. "I see you're fine. It's good to know, we've been worried about you." He said to me, smiling.

"How are things back home?" I asked nervous. Had I screwed everything up?

"Well, you know how Alice is. Emmetts trying not to think about the fact that you're gone. It feels like losing a sister, I'm sure." He said, not exactly looking me in the eye.

"And Edward?" I didn't really want to know, but I thought it polite to ask about the father.

"He's... he feels guilty. I promised him I wouldn't say anything else." And Carlisle went to join Esme.

It was then I made up my mind.

I shook my head, shut the door, and walked over to them.

"All right guys, since you obviously know where I live, I guess I can't hide this from you either. I have something to tell you..." 


	4. Chapter 4

Maddie talked to Harvard and told them my situation. Normally, an Ivy League school like Harvard wouldn't stand for it, but since by the second semester my child would be born, and I was giving it up for adoption, and I was hiding from Edward, they said okay. They just weren't so enthusiastic about saying it.

Yes, I had to hide from Edward. After that day his family came, the last time I have spoken to my family, he came by and tried to give me a piece of his mind. It's like he totaly forgot I was pregnant when he tried to kick me in the stomach multiple times. Or maybe that was why he started kicking me in the stomach. I didn't think he was the type to turn to abuse, it just wasn't like him.

He kicked me and yelled at me for devistating his family by telling them I was putting the child up for adoption. He said just because he doesn't want it, and I was stupid enough to mention it to them and get them excited, to keep the child.

He didn't care a thing about me.

"What about my life Edward? WHAT ABOUT ME?"

"This is you're fault." He said venomously.

"As I recall, it takes two people to get a person pregnant. And those two people are right here. It's just as much you in this problem as me."

Edward fell to his knees and started shaking like mad, his head in his hands.

My stomach was in pain from all his hard kicks to it. If there WAS a baby still in there, it couldn't be in good shape.

"What... do you... want... Edward." I had a hard time saying because I couldn't breathe, so I said it as angry as I could.

"You know what I want!" He growled, his head still in his hands.

"Well you probably have what you want know." I snapped.

I think I imagined what I heard him say next. It sounded like, "no I don't." That didn't make any sense.

I just rolled my eyes at him.

He was getting back up, I assume to hit me some more because he lunged at me, when he was held back and smashed a vace on his head.

"Come on Bella, we need to go now."

"Hospital." I chocked out.

"As soon as we can, Bella. As soon as we can."

She led me to the car where I fell alseep to silence and the stars.

As much as I wanted to, I couldn't blame him for doing that to me that night. Sure he beat me up. Sure our baby was almost miscarriaged. But he didn't care. He didn't want the child in the first place. Now, I was doomed to stay on bed rest, because the fetus was still fragile.

And it's been 2 months since those green eyes looked lethal and tried to kill me. Or my baby. Or both. I've been on bed rest for two months, while my child goes stronger, and I'm sadly getting attached.

I just keep telling myself, Edward doesn't want this. And I don't need this.

Though I know that I'm going to give up the baby, because I can't do this. I can't keep the baby. No matter whose baby it is, no matter what. My life can't take it. And Edwards reputation can't take it.

I'm 4 1/2 months pregnant, and my stomach is starting to give me away. Lucky for me, it's still summer. The last month of it actually.

But Maddie already moved us 2 months ago. We're now in New Hampshire. Next month I'm set to go to college at Harvard. I only got in because Maddie has money and connections, and the people felt sorry for me about what happened, and no one knows I'm here. This wasn't even on my list.

"Bella come on! We're going to get you some maternity clothes! Aren't you so glad you get to wear them!" Maddie said cheerfully.

"Maddie, I have to stay in bed, you know that." I sighed.

"No you don't. I asked the doctor. He said take it a couple hours at a time with frequent rests to try it out, but he thinks you'll be fine. Your last check up revealed the baby was a lot healthier." She chirped.

"I'm not sure I'm ready for people to know yet."

"Well, sorry Bella, but I don't think you can hide it much longer."

I sighed. "Yeah, I know." I sat up. "Besides, I'm glad to be out of this bed. Even if it did help for people not knowing." Maddie helped me out of bed, gripping my arms.

"So, I was thinking we could go to the Mall. There has to be some good places. It's a very small mall here in New Hampshire, but I grew up here and I like it." I nodded.

"It's a Macys though. It's not a mall." I corrected her.

"It's still a mall to me." she shrugged. I sighed in defeat.

"Can we go by the capital later then?"

"umm.. fine.. but on one condition. You have to be feeling right."

I sighed again. "Of course. I don't want to lose this baby. The child is growing on me as well as in me."

"So you're going to keep the child?" I heard a hopeful tone in her voice and sent her a look.

"Of course not. We already disgussed this."

"yeah, I know. People usually grow maternal love when pregnant and have changes of hearts."

"I'm not changing my mind." I said, and walked down the stairs of our new, or old depending on how you looked at it, victorian mansion. This house was beautiful and had nothing to remind me of my once home. It was just the opposite. It was tall, yet small, all the bedrooms tiny and tall, yet just big enough to fit a bed and a chest.

On on end of the house, you had the big bedroom and right by it you had the living room which was standard size. You also had a little cove right off of that. The living room had a door the the back yard, and if you walked through the door to the eating room, you'd find a door to the front. There was one small room of the eating room, which was moderate size, not quite as big as the living room, and you entered the kitchen. When in the kitchen you could go through a small hallway to a room straight ahead, or turn right and see the bathroom. Or you could go through another set of door, and go to the outside door, it was like a porch, chilly and bright, and either turn down and go to the basement, leave out to the backyard, or climb the stairs. On the stairs you had one room, which we used as the computer room, and then keep climing the stairs and get to the upstairs apartment, which was just as big as the main home.

And that's the grand tour of our home.

It was July now. The baby was convied in April. Still, it was pretty cold for a july day.

"Get your coat Bella. And no telling me it's not cold enough. We are not going to take any chances and risk Edward hating you more." Maddie stopped, realizing her mistake.

"Since when did Edward come into this?"

She looked guilty. And she knew she looked guilty. "He.. might have called me once... or twice... or five times... after the "accident" asking how you were." She quotationed accident. "He was really worried, Bella." She looked pained.

"Yeah, because I might hurt his family. He's the one who almost killed his child... our child." I sighed. "What do you mean make him more angry?"

"He's angry you almost had a miscarriage." She whispered, not looking at me.

"What do you mean because I almost had a misscarriage. He doesn't want the child. Or is it because of his family still? It would have been his fault." I started yelling.

"Bella! I know that! Calm down, you can't take this. You have to be calm. Bella, listen to me, Edward wants the child."

"No he doesn't." I argued.

But Maddie woulnd't argue with me any farther. "Look, think what you want." Maddie shook her head and led me out the door and into the car.

15 minutes later we were at Macys.

And everything was alright. Until we got to the materinty section.

"Oh no, Maddie. It's Alice." I said from the side of my mouth.

"Just act normal." she whispered back.

We came up to Alice after my pleading to act like we didn't see her. "Hey Alice, what are you doing here?" Maddie asked her, suspicious that she knew our location.

Alice looked like a little kid who was caught opening their presents early.

"Um... Jasper got me pregnant, and I heard New Hampshire was the best place to look for clothes?" She offered. Only, I saw her eyes flicker with pain on Jaspers name, and the sentence sounded more like a question.

"Well, judging by the pain in your face, he hasn't gotten back together with you yet, so it would be nice if he did get you pregnant, because then you'd have an excuse to see him, and maybe he woulnd't feign hating you." I had no idea what possesed me to say that.

"There... there was an accident Bella. Jasper... he's in the hospital." Alice cried.

"Alice, what happened?" I said, forgetting that I didn't want to talk to her. I was glad i did now. Jasper was my friend, almost as close as Alice.

"He... this guy tried to... and he... this car hit him... he was... he was trying to protect me, Bella." She struggled to say.

"Oh Alice! He'll be okay. I was right about him loveing you, I'll be right about him getting better. I promise Alice."

She ran into me and squeezed me and nodded her head, and I started to get dizzy.

"Alice..." I gasped, ".. the baby."

"Oh Bella!" She let go immediatly. "I heard what my brother did. He's no good. Are you okay?" Alice asked, touching my stomach. She was the first one too, so it felt strange.

"Yes-"

Maddie cut me off. "Edward almost killed the baby. She's been on bed rest for two months now, and can just now go around everywhere." She said rudely.

"Please don't fight. This is all Edwards fault, don't let him catch you in his trap."

"Okay" they said simutaniously.

"So I take it you're here because New Hampshire can help Jasper?"

"No, I'm here because you are. The hospital just has Carlisle now. That's a plus." she sighed.

Then I heard the voice I wish I could avoid forever.

"Alice! Come quick! Jaspers'... Bella?" 


	5. Chapter 5

I rested my hand on my stomach, which was suddenly in so much pain from hearing his voice. It hurt worse then when he was kicking it. The very thought made me dizzy.

Only when he said my name it wasn't rude, it was relieved. Why was he worried about me? Last time I checked he was mad at me for getting pregnant. And before that, he was mad that I exsisted. Must be his family still.

I wanted to avoid talking to him as much as I could.

"What's wrong with Jasper? Is he all right?" I asked, trying to get him to stay focused on Jasper. The last thing I needed was him yelling at me again, just for carrying his child, or exsisting.

"His condition has declined. He might not make it." Edward whispered.

And then, 1/2 second later, I felt a stinging on my cheeck and a crying Alice, 5 yards away.

"Alice, it's okay." I tried to shoothe her. She wouldn't listen.

"You PROMISED BELLA! You PROMISED Jasper would be okay!" she yelled at me.

"He will be. He'll get better."

"LAIR!" She roared. "He just said he's about to die." Alice stood up.

"Alice I-" but I didn't get the chance to say anything else, because Alice was already at the door, dragging Edward.

"Come on Maddie, we have to follow them."

I ran as fast as my exremley fragile state would let me. If I went to fast, I'd have a miscarriage. THAT'S how fragile Edward left me.

We arrived at the hospital right after Alice and Edward, to find her clinging to Edward for support.

I guess love rules.

We had to sneak past the nurses at the desk and follow Alice and Edward into the elevator. They wouldn't talk to use the whole way up to the 7th floor.

I had a feeling Edward was only biting his tounge to support his sister.

I watched as Alice joined Esme. Jasper was a foster kid, and being Edwards age of 20, he didn't have to call them his parents or family anymore. Rosalie was there, being his sister, and Emmett was there for Rosalie, not because of Emse. I suppose Carlisle was tending to other patients.

"Alice, honey, go in there. Jasper needs to hear your voice." Esme told her quietly.

"Is he alright?" she asked shakily.

"He's in a comma. Carlisle wants to pull the plug because patients in comas have brain damage. But we agreed you'd get to say goodbye. He can hear you." and she gently pushed an unwilling Alice in to see her true love one last time.

I gulped. I had promised Alice.

My gulp let everyone know Maddie and me were here. But rather than swarm to my side to ask me how I was, as I knew Esme at least was itchting to do, they just looked at me, and watched as I sat down on a chair.

20 minutes later Alice came out of his room, trying not to cry. Edward whispered something in her ear, and Alice nodded, going to stand by Rosalie and hug her.

"I'm sorry. So sorry about your brother." she whispered.

"I am too." She bent down and hugged Alice like there was no tomorrow. "He loved you, you know? He was constantly talking about you. I remeber he would sneak out every night just to be with you. When he broke up with you, he hated himself for it. He just couldn't stand to see you in pain. He told me whatever he did couldn't comfort you, and he just wanted to help. He thought distance would be better." Tears choked Rosalies voice.

"Stupid, caring fool. All I needed was him." She choked out, and cried some more.

I felt like crying too. I guess my hormones were kicking in. But I stood strong, not even budging to them.

"Come on you guys, lets go get some lunch." Emmett said, and they followed him to the hospital cafeteria.

"You comeing Bella?" Rosalie asked, as Alice huddled into her.

"No, I ate before we left the house. Thank you though."

Rosalie nodded and walked away.

Even though I didn't eat before we left the house, I couldn't eat now. I was going to do the only thing in my power.

"Bella, where are you going?" Maddie hissed at me.

"I'm going to talk to Jasper. Where else." I tried to hide my pain. This was my fault. It was all my fault. If I hadn't have slept with Edward, I wouldn't have gotten pregnant. If I hadn't gotten pregnant, Edward would have never yelled at me to get an abortion and I would have stayed, and he would have ignored me. And Alice would have never been so depressed at my leaving that Jasper never would have broken up with her. And probably never would have had that accident trying to save her.

But then, maybe he would have. He wasn't at her side 24 hours a day and every second, no one is, not even if you're married.

I tried to tell myself this, but I just couldn't find peace.

I walked in to find tubes coming out of Jasper. There were bruises, cuts, and bloody spots on him. The blood was long dried, so I couldn't smell it. The blood was relavitly new though, because the accient had to have happened a while ago.

I heard his monitor keep a steady false heart beat. It was the life support, not him.

"Jasper. I don't know if you can hear me..." I cringed at how much I sounded like a movie. I didn't want to sound like a movie. The hero always died in the movie, and Jasper was Alice's hero. Her hero and much more.

"Jasper, I don't care if you can here me or not!" There that was differant. "You can not leave Alice!" I sighed and tears brimmed, threatening to spill over. "Remember your promise to me? Remember what you said to me? When I gave you Alice? When I said, 'I'll know she'll love you' Remember that? I said to you 'Don't break her heart.' I meant it." there was no responce. No indication. I started again. "Remember what you told me? You said, 'I won't. I'll love her forever. I know it'll work out in the end.' And you were so sure. You were so sure that you would never hurt her and you would always be together. You hurt her once when you left her. And you'll hurt her again if you leave her now." I noticed a slight increase in speed for a second, as if it pained him to hear it, but then again, coma patients bodies sometimes do that. "She's waited for you Jasper. She waited for you to ask her out that first day. As soon as she saw you, she bombarded me with questions like you did. 'Who's that, Bella?' and 'Does he like me?' or 'Do I have a chance! I hope he asks me out!' and whenever she would talk about you, that whole day before you asked her out, she had this dreamy look in her eye, like she was in love before she knew it, before you even tried each other out. Just like you, she knew it was love, she knew you would be together for ever.

She waited Jasper. I brought you together at 15. You were 17 actually. She didn't care, but Esme wasn't to thrilled. This was before you started climbing into her window every single night, just to spend it with her. She would wait so eagerly by the phone. If she stepped out for a second, to eat or buisness, she would run there and back, 'Did he call? Did I miss him?' She was so eager to give you her love. She knew you'd return it. And she wasn't wrong. You've been together for 3 years now, still going to strong." All through my speech there'd been no indication that he could hear me. "You promised her to her face. You said 'We'll be together forever. Nothings going to get in the way.' so why are you letting this get in the way? She's waited forever for that promise to be true. She's STILL waiting. She will always love you. Don't loose her." I whispered the last 3 sentences in his ear.

I put his hand that I had been holding so hard onto, down, and I shut the door with a light click.

I turned around to see Alice standing there, her hair dishoveled, her hands limp at her side, her clothes crooked, and tears streaming all over her face, and still some were left in her eyes. She looked like she had to crawl through people just to get here. I guess she couldn't be away from him for long.

"Alice I-" I opened my mouth to speak to her, trying to apologize, when I felt her slam into me, because careful around my stomach.

She weaped into my chest as I cradled her. My poor best friend was loosing who she loved most. She held onto me with what I felt was all her strength. Trying not to lose me I guess.

"Don't... leave me.. too..." I heard her ragged voice sob out.

"I promise, Alice, I promise I will never leave you."

I looked down to see Alice looking up at me, her eyes forming puppy dog eyes, staring at me, the mositure momentarily stopping. "I trust you Bella." And then she was back in my chest, crying some more.

"He won't leave you either Alice." I felt her stiffen and I tensed up.

"I gave him a piece of my mind, is all I meant. He won't dare leave you now." I tightened my hold around my best friend and I wouldn't let her go, even when I felt more presences join us.

Then I felt a tap on my shoulder. "We need to talk" Edward whispered in my ear. My stomach squirmed and I tensed. "I won't hurt you again." He promised. I wanted to believe him.

"It's okay, Bella." Alice mumbled so only I could hear. I looked down to see she was looking at me, her eyes truthful and hurt. "He won't hurt you."

"I can't leave you to talk to him. You need me." I told her. Edward was already on the other side of the hospital waiting for me.

Alice put her hand to my stomach. "He needs you more." She was right, Edward was the father. I cringed internally. "It'll be alirght." she whispered to me again, and shoved me in Edwards direction.

I sat down by him, and looked at Maddie in time to see her look away.

"Bella..." He hesitated. "I..." He sounded choked, like he couldn't say anymore.

And then he hugged me. He hugged me so hard it was as if he was afraid to lose me.

"Whats wrong Edward?" I asked him, hesitant to hug him.

"I'm so sorry." He cried into my shoulder.

"For what?" I asked confused.

"For everything. For ignoring you, for getting you pregnant, and then for almost killing you. I just lost it." He wiped his tears ver subtley, I guess because it would ruin him if people knew he was crying.

"Oh, that." I said, looking anywhere but at him.

"I'm glad the baby's okay. Honestly." I looked him in the eyes, and his eyes had not even a little hint of lie. He really was glad the baby was okay.

"I thought you didn't want the child?" I asked him.

He didn't answer me.

"Edward, I have to tell you something. I'm going to give the baby up for adoption." I closed my eyes, willing them to never open again, to let this be a dream.

And three things happened at once.

1. I opened my eyes to find Edward looking at me with a harsh face.

2. I heard Esme let out a weep, as Carlisle was telling her and Rosalie something.

3. I saw out of the corner of my eyes, Alice go into Jaspers room, new tears in her eyes, take his hand, and weep into it.

And then I heard the worst sound in the world.

A solid beeping came from Jaspers room and a nurse called code blue.

And then my world spun, as I watched as Alice clung tightly to Jasper with all her might because she didn't want to let him go and lose him, and the doctors prying her off and sending her through the door, Carlisle rubbing her back before he darted inside to save the love of his daughters love.

I was barely coherient as Alice looked at me and walked over as quick as she could.

And my world was turning black as Alice whispered to me, 'you promised' 


	6. Chapter 6

I opened my eyes to find a hazy fog in front of them. After blinking a few more times I saw a window. Outside the window, I saw Rosalie, Emmett, and Alice eating sandwhiches on a pic nic table. I took my eyes away from them to look around the room. The walls were all bland and white, the sheets and bedding a light blue color. Over to my left, I saw a heart rate machine. Why was I in a hospital? The last thing I remember it was Jasper needing medical attention, not me.

I felt pressure on my stomach and something holding my hand down, and I looked down to see Edward holding my hand with such a firm grasp I was sure no one could remove it. He was laying on my stomach. Actually he had his head rested on my stomach and the other hand was placed, I could only guess, to stop him from squishing my stomach.

Appearntly he fell alseep there, I guess hoping the baby was alright.

The baby!

"Edward. Edward wake up." I gently shook him.

He sat up and rubbed his eyes, suddenly realizing I was awake, he jumped up with a start and ran to my window, and opened it.

"You guys! Bella's awake!" I looked over to see them all throwing away their food and running into the hospital. Or I could assume since what I saw before they dissapeared was them all running. Really fast.

Edward ran back to me.

"Oh thank God you're alright." he said hugging me tightly.

"Edward let go of me. What is wrong with you?" I asked as he backed away. "Six or seven months ago I didn't exsist to you."

"You've always exsisted Bella." He told me.

"You've just taken to ignoring me." He didn't answer.

"How's the baby Edward?" I asked him. Pain crossed his face, and I got worried.

"Edward, HOW. IS. THE. BABY." I enounciated the words. He still didn't answer me so I snapped my fingers in his face. "EDWARD! BABY!"

He sighed and stroked my hair. "I don't know. They won't tell me. They won't tell anyone. Carlisle knows, but I can't get him to tell me. He wanted to wait for you."

So there was still a chance.

We didn't get to talk anymore, because Alice came bursting in.

"Bella! You're alirght! You've been out solid for a week!" Alice cried, hugging me. "And Edward never left your side once. We have to bring him food, just so he would eat."

"He... wouldn't... leave...?" I couldn't say anymore. I tried but the sounds wouldn't come out.

"Oh yes, all day every day. They tried to make him leave when visiting hours were over. He wouldn't budge. They couldn't even remove his grasp on your hand, and after day two, when Carlisle told them to let him be, he just could stay! I told you he loves you." Alice said smugly, getting glances from Rosalie and Emmett.

"Yeah, he also kept touching your stomach a lot. To see if the baby was alive. They won't tell us anything." Rosalie sighed.

I noticed someone was missing from our extended family.

"Alice, hows Jasper? Is he alirght?" This was clearly not the right question to ask.

I think Alice would have started crying, but the only thing holding her back was that I would have started, and if I was still pregnant, I probably couldn't take that stress.

"Alice. Is Jasper okay?" I said scared, tears brimming my eyes anyway.

"He's critical. He's alive, but he's critial." She said. Then she hugged me again, softer this time.

Just then Carlisle came through the door. "Guys, sorry, but I have to talk with Bella about the baby." He said this in a happy tone, but his face conveyed grief. I watched as everyone left. Everyone but Edward.

Carlisle nodded to him, and he squeezed my hand reassuringly, and then left. But I watched him go right in front of the window, watching me like a hawk. Probably getting ready to rush in here if I needed help.

Why did he care? Wasn't it HE who told me to get an abortion. HE would ignored me since he started high school. HE who almost killed me?

"Well Bella, I have good news and bad news. I hate to say that because, well, becuase it's overused." He sighed. "Bella, you're still pregnant." I started tearing up in relief but my face couldn't smile. "But you're baby is slowly dying. There are ways we can make it heathly again, but I'm afraid with you we might not get to that stage. Your baby, Edwards baby, my grandchild.." he paused, "may not make it." Now I really couldn't smile, and the tears got harder. I saw Edward tense at my tears out of my peripheral vision. "Even if the we can't, we can still try to get more months. At seven months, in which you have to hold on for two more months because you're now in your fifth month, the baby will be able to be born. But each day closer to nine months when we hit that seven month mark is another day your baby will be healthy by."

"What about adoption? Can my baby still be adopted?" I asked. I saw Edward tighten his grip. Can he hear through the glass?

"Yes, well, I've already talked to the adoption agency for you. They have one family that understands that you may lose the baby, or it will be unhealthy at birth because of circumstances. They're willing to take her."

I chocked, and I saw Edward lay his head on the glass. He was listening somehow.

"Her?" I asked him, my breathing getting shallower.

"Oh, I'm sorry Bella. Did you not want to know?" he asked carefully.

"No, it's not that. It's just... I'm going to have a daughter, if I can just keep her alive. Edward and I will have a daughter." fresh tears fell from my eyes. "Until we give her up. Wow. A daughter. Because of a one night stand. With Edward. Who doesn't want the child." I started babbling, trying to grasp my mind around it. I was having a daughter. Even if she wouldn't be mind but for a couple of hours, I was still bringing a girl into the world.

And I made up my mind. I WAS bringing her into the world.

"Now where would you get the idea Edward doesn't want the child?" Carlisle asked, dumbfounded, sitting on the hospital bed.

"That day I found out, I told him. And he yelled at me to get an abortion. And whever he sees me, he always yells how a child will ruin his reputation and carrer." Carlisle looked at me with pity.

"You're mistaken." He sighed, "But it's not my job to tell you. It's his." And Carlisle patted my foot and got up, went to the door, and got Edward.

Edward was looking down at the floor, he couldn't even look at me.

"What did Carlisle mean when he said I was mistaken. Which meant you wanted the baby from the moment I told you." I started the conversation.

"Exactly that. I did want the baby. When you first came in and told me the news I was estatic, I couldn't be happier. That was the best thing to ever happen to me. I mean sure we were a little young, you were just entering college, a baby isn't the best thing. That's when it occured to me. You must have been telling me, so I would know and then you would ask me to give my life up, which I would have, or abortion. And I know you were leaning more toward abortion. I thought it would make it easier if you thought I wanted it too. I was so filled with anger that second, that it took over me, and I screamed it at you. I screamed at you that you were easy and it was just a game. I started saying things that taunted you like getting you pregnant and using it against you, and it killed me. But I was so scared, I just coulnd't stop. And then you left, and you packed your bags and left. Probably to get an abortion and never come back and I just couldn't take it." He looked guilty and sad.

"You just left. You didn't let me stop you. You didn't let me apologize. You mad me so mad because you were leaving with our child, OUR child, and probably never going to give birth. I'd talk to Alice, and for those two months, before we all showed up at your door, she was always watching me out of the corner of her eyes saying 'Don't worry Edward, Bella couldn't give up the baby.' and 'you're still goning to be a daddy, I can feel it.' but I just couldn't come out of my depression.

"That one call on the phone, and I thought I could finally apologize. But I started takling to you, and thinking I might never get to know my child, and I got so mad I screwed everything up again. Then Alice and them came back from visiting you, and when she got back, she wouldn't tell me what was going on. She just was all depressed. She wouldn't even let Jasper close to her. And my anger boiled over again. How could you do that, rip apart our family like that. Our own member of our family ripping us apart because she got pregnant with her foster brothers brother.

"I never regretted getting you pregnant. And I still don't. Are you absolutly sure you want to give her up for adoption?" He sounded like he was pleading.

"Yes, I'm so sorry Edward. Why do you care so much about the baby? What do you want?"

"You know what I want Bella."

"No, I don't. You keep saying that, but I have no idea what you mean."

"Yes, you know exactly what I mean." But Edward didn't give me a chance to reply, he just gave me one ast hopeless look, and left the room.

Then Alice came in, smiling and happy. "Hey Bella! We're going to get you out! They're letting you out under the condition that you stay at our house." No wonder she was happy. I was forced to reside in their home as family once again.

"Alice, what about Maddie. I can't abandon her."

"Carlisle talked to her. She understands. She wanted me to tell you that when you're able to come back, there's a bed waiting for you." Alice hugged me.

"I'm so glad the baby's okay. Carlisle told us everything when Edward was in here talking to you. I just passed him. He said you guys are having a daughter. You should have seen his face. He knows he's not going to get to raise her, and yet he had the biggest smile on his face. He's wanted this for the longest time." she sighed.

"Oh yeah, you know, since high school. Ever since he entered high school he's wanted to make sweet love to me, get me pregnant, and raise a family!" I said sarcastically, my tone scalding.

"Really?" Alice asked, jumping.

"No, Alice. I was just kidding. He's hated me since high school. I don't know why he's acting like I'm queen now."

"Right..."

And then I heaved a sigh and asked Alice the question I've been dying to know.

"Alice... what about Jasper?"

Alice didn't seem phased by my question. In fact, she acted like she didn't know who Jasper was.

"Alice, what about Jasper?" I asked again.

"Who's Jasper?" She asked, confusion filling every inch of her face.

"Jasper. You know, the love of your life. Your true love?"

"Oh! Jasper Hale? Ha! Wow! Right, he would never give me the time of day." She sighed, sitting on my bed.

"Um Alice... Jaspers in the hospital right now." Why was she acting like this?

"Right, and my brothers dating his sister, Rosalie." She laughed.

"But she IS!" I cried.

I guess I yelled it really loud, because Carlisle rushed in the room.

"Is everything alright Bella?"

"No, Alice doesn't remember Jasper! What's wrong?"

Carlisles' face was grim.

"She can't remember because she doesn't want to." He looked down.

"What do you mean she doesn't want to. Why not?"

"Because... Jasper... her minds just coping. I'm sure she wants to remember him, but her subconcious wants to forget him. I've never seen someone forget in a few hours. It's more like years later and you can't remember. Appearently not this time."

"What's wrong with Jasper? What happened?" I was getting worried.

"He was getting better after we revived him, right before you went unconcious and almost lost the baby again. Then around two days ago, he lapsed into another coma."

"He'll get better. What about Alice?" My voice was pleading. There ahd to be a way.

"I don't know if Alice will remember. Maybe because she lost them so suddenly they'll come back. Who knows. I think if we took her to see him right now, she'll remember, because this is unheard of. But I don't want to take her in there to see this dying body."

"Can I see him? Please?"

"No!" he said fiercly. "You must stay here another night, though, to make sure I can take you home and look after you there."

"Thank you. I'm getting tired, may I rest now? And please tell Edward not to stay with me today. Please."

Carlisle nodded and silently left.

It took me an hour to figure out what I would do. I'd visit Jasper myself. I would risk the baby for Alice's heart. For Jaspers heart. My two best friends.

So, when visiting hours were over, I went to Jaspers room. Don't tell me how I found it, I just knew where it was.

And sure enough, on the eigth floor, second to last room, I found Jasper.

And sure enough, he was in another coma. Odds of this one weren't good. But I don't think that Alice was going to let him go. Ever. I'd have to knock more sense into Jasper. I was sure he could hear me now.

"Jasper. It's me Bella again. Remember you're girlfriend, and love, Alice? Yeah, she's had a memory lapse. That's how much pain you've put her in. You promised you wouldn't put her in any pain, and yet you did. I know I'm being rude and tuff, and shouldn't be telling you this, but you've got to save Alice. You're her hero. You guys both fell in love with each other, and begged me to introduce you. The love was put in your hands, don't fail it now. She needs you so badly. She's practically gone crazy. First you break up with her, and she's convinced herself you didn't really love her.

"But how could you not? You spent every second with her when she got old enough. You cherished her, and didn't make a move on her. You didn't need to. You guys don't even have to touch, or kiss, or even tell each other you love the other. And don't even try to deny it one day, you love her with all your heart and she loves you with hers.

"And now you want to leave her again. No. No, you've got to come back to her. You've got to take her back and apologize for leaving her and putting her through that. You won't have to fear she won't take you. You ask her once, and I know she'll approve. She'll willingly go back to you.

"For two people who know each other like the other was themselves, you sure don't know whats good for her. I mean, you do know, you just made a mistake. But she'll forgive you for that mistake. Please, just come back to her. Don't let her live life without you. She loves you too much."

So it didn't exactly make sense, but I knew it wouldn't matter. He'd understand it all.

And then I felt something hit my stomach. I didn't know what it was until I looked down, because I was in my own little world, thinking.

"You really think she'll take me back?" His raspy voice asked me, and his hand touched my growing stomach.

I just smiled at him, relief flooding my face. "It'll be as if you never left in the fisrt place." I promised him.

Just then the doctors rushed in, and when they noticed me standing in my corner, a doctor esqouted me to my room and gave me a lecture of how it wasn't good for the baby. But not before I saw happy tears flood Jaspers face from what I told him. I knew he loved Alice.

I picked up my cell phone, and diled Alice.

"Hello?" Alice answered. But her voice sounded tired and congested and stuffy, like she'd been crying for the last five hours straight.

"Alice it's me Bella."

"Bella! Is the baby alright? Are you okay?" She asked worried and I heard a big thud in the background, as if someone had heard and gotten up so fast that he dropped whatever he was doing immdeidatly.

"Alice, do you remember Jasper yet?"

"Yes, that's why I'm crying. I'm so ashamed. How could I forget him like that? What kind of a person am I?" She sobbed.

"A person so in love with him it makes you forget sometimes. But listen, he loves you that much too. He's awake." And the line clicked off. I knew she was on her way. 


	7. Chapter 7

20 minutes later Alice came bursting through my door, panting.

"Sorry it took me so long. I had to dodge everyone. But I had to come here." Tears filled her eyes.

"It's alright. Come here, we have to talk."

Alice nodded and made her way to me. She looked like she was trying very hard not to give up, as if she thought the worst.

"He's alright Alice." I said, taking her hand. "I gave him a peice of my mind, in a friendly way, and he woke up. The first thing he asked was, 'do you think she'll take me back?'-"

"YES!" Alice screamed, interupting me and shaking her head like a mad woman. I smiled and laughed.

"Yes, I told him that. He's waiting for you."

"Thank you SO much Bella!" She said, really happy, with happy tears flowing down her eyes. It was good to see tears of the happy kind for once. "Wait! BELLA! You're supposed to be on bedrest." She scoulded me.

"But aren't you happy I woke him up?"

"Well... yes... but... just don't loose this baby. It means the world to Edward. And to our family." she glared a little at me.

"Why does Edward care all of a sudden?" Alice shook her head and looked at me like I was hopeless.

"How many times does he have to tell you he's wanted it from the first second. Didn't he just tell you that earlier today?"

"Well... yes... but... ever since high school, he's hated me." Alice didn't answer.

"Alice, I want to be there when you and Jasper see each other again. I think all the nurses are gone, so help me up and I'll take you to him." I held my hands up for her to help me up, but she didn't budge. She just pursed her lips.

"Alice. You don't know where Jasper is and I'm not going to tell you." She still didn't even move a muscle. Or take a breath. I think I was wearing her resistance down.

"Alice, don't you want to know that Jasper's okay? Which means more to you? My child or Jasper?" Her expression was pained and I could tell she didn't know how to answer that question. I kept watching her eyes flicker to the door.

I sighed. I was about to bargain with her.

"Alice, you let me take you to his room, the moment I get there I sit down, and you can take me shopping when I'm all better."

"He's worth more then shopping. But I don't know if I want the babies life on my hands just to see him."

"Fine. Don't go see him." And I turned away.

Then I felt her pulling my hands up. Gently enough to get my attention and not strain the baby because I didn't know what she was doing. "Well, come on. I can't not see him. I have to know."

When I got up I hugged Alice as hard as I could.

"Come on, I'll take you to him." I took her hand, and I'm sure she looked like a little school girl the way she was trying not to cry and I was leading her.

She was really a cute girl when you got to know her.

Cute, but a demon. You don't mess with the pixie.

"For someone who knows everything, you sure do miss quite a lot." I smiled at her. She smiled back.

"I just don't want to look. I'm too scared." Her face fell.

I stopped and turned to her.

"Alice. He's alright. He's never going to leave you." I assured her.

She found the sincerity in my eyes and nodded, her smile brightening.

It's weird on the days that you can help the Cullens. Because normally, it's the Cullens who are trying to assure you.

I led her to the 8th floor, to the end of the hall.

"Here, let me go in first." I told her. She nodded.

I opened the door to find Jasper reading a book. Only I could tell that he wasn't really reading it. His eyes looked far out, as if he was thinking, and his face had a scared expression. He was worried about Alice not accepting him, and thinking about what he could do to make it up to him.

I sat down on a chair and folded my hands in my lap.

"Jasper, someone's here to see you." He looked up at me, his book dropping to his lap. A hopeful look filled his face. I smiled at him.

"Alice! He's ready for you to see him!" I called.

She came running in, only to stop abruptly at his bedside crying, and frowning. She looked so hurt. I wanted to hug her and try to make her better, but I know I couldn't. And the only person who could was about to.

"Alice I'm so sorry. Please please forgive me." Jasper pleaded.

Her face broke out into a smile and she nodded. He held out his arms to her, and she let herself go to them. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, so he knew she couldn't escape, and they molded together.

"Don't ever leave me again." She whispered to him.

"I wouldn't dream of it. Never. I promise. You're mine." He assured her.

"Good." She breathed.

I took my cue to leave. They were going to be alright. I shut the door to Jaspers room, and I went onto the elevator to get to mine.

"Edward!" I jumped. "Visiting hours are OVER!"

"Bella!" He hissed, ignoring me. "Why are you out of bed?" I saw anger in his eyes.

"Relax, I was just showing Alice the love of her life was okay. She needed to know." He relaxed.

"Well, as long as you have a good reason." He nodded.

The elevator door opened.

"Come on, back to bed. No more strain." He half carried me to my hospital room.

"I know. I'm going. Relax."

"Not until you're in bed." He said stubbornly.

I saw him relax a lot when I got into the bed.

"Thank you" he sighed. "These are for you by the way" He took flowers from behind his back and gave them to me. They were hibiscuses.

"Oh Edward... thank you!" I teared up. Curse my hormones.

He just shrugged.

And then he took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Bella, will you please rethink giving up our baby for adoption? Please." He pleaded, his green eyes melting.

They couldn't change my mind. Nothing could.

"No, I'm giving the baby up. I'm sorry Edward."

He nodded, frowned, and started to leave.

Stopping at the door, resting on the door post, he looked back at me.

"What would you have named her? If you got the chance, I mean?"

"Tallie. Tallie Elizabeth."

He nodded and left.

I looked out the window and cried.

It was raining. "How fitting." I said to myself.

The rain was washing away all the dirt on my window, and making everything wet. The branches, the chairs, the grass. But the gray sky still had a lot of light shining down. It made everything sparkle.

And for once I didn't mind the rain. It felt like home. 


	8. Chapter 8

It's been two months since I've come to the Cullen house. My stomach is still really small, thank goodness. I mean, it IS big, but it's still small. I asked Carlisle, and he told me every woman is differant in how big they get. I was lucky to be small, because I could still were clothes more normally than if I had a big stomach.

But I suppose sometimes it wasn't a good thing, because the baby was really small and unhealthy... or it was healthy, just not the standard healthy babies normally were.

Still, I had managed to keep the baby alive these 2 months, and that's all that mattered to me. All that mattered to Edward. I was on perminant bed rest now, except to shower and stuff.

During these two months I've lived at the Cullens very nice house. It's bigger than the one I was staying with Maddie in, but that one's more homey. It's now september and schools started. Maddie pulled a few more strings to let them now that I couldn't attend Harvard, and to let me start second semester. They weren't so liniant, but if I still want to go, they'll let me.

I still haven't fully decided.

Mostly because Edwards at Harvard now. He transfered the week after I got out of the hospital, so he wouldn't have to leave my side-except to go to school of course. How he got in was he was on good terms with the Dean. So he goes to school, then rushes back and is at my side all day.

I still don't get it. He's treating me like this now, which is a 360 turn from how I WAS treated by him. It's mind boggling.

And yet every morning I woke up he had breakfast ready, he would always come in at the same time for lunch, and for dinner, he'd make it himself and read to me and the baby while I ate. It was getting annoying. He always told me the same things when I complained about the fish-that it makes the baby smarter. Or that reading, while it won't help now, enhances a babys ability to learn. He was just getting the baby used to his voice now, so that when I gave the baby away, it would recognize him.

I didn't think that was possible. Only I didn't want to tell him that.

And I repeat, the WHOLE feeding me in bed, treat me like a princess thing, yeah, REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES! I've tried to tell him, but he won't hear of it.

So, when Edward and his family go out on the hunting trips, the annual monthly ones, Maddies going to sneak me out of here.

But today is the day I meet with the people adopting my child. Or the child I'm giving birth to, not my child. Never my child.

I didn't tell Edward. I really don't want him there. Only he already knows, he's just respecting my wishes to not go. He knows because Alice told him.

So I'm making Alice take me as punishment.

Alice and Jasper have been going strong for the last few weeks, since he got out of the hospital, finally, 8 weeks ago. Now Jasper is constantly around Alice, only leaving her side when one of them takes a shower or other personal business. But they're always watching movies, or reading together, or talking. They enjoy each others presence.

I think they're so cute together it's not even funny! If anyone, they should be able to be together forever. I'm so glad Jasper made it. I don't even want to think what Alice would be like if he hadn't.

She probably wouldn't have made it either then. But I don't want to think about that.

Because Alice and Jasper are both here, both strong, both enjoying each other. Both occasionally barging into my room and kicking Edward out, Bless them, to make me watch movies with them.

Alice always sits on the left and Jasper on the right of me on the bed.

I've asked them why, and told them I could move to one side so they could sit together, but Alice told me that she and Jasper were making sure I didn't fall off the bed or something, and Jasper seconded it. If I even winced they'd whip their heads to look at me.

"I'm fine." I would assure them. They would look back at the TV, but I knew they were staring at me intetntly out of the peripheral vision. This kind of protectiveness was fine. I wasn't annoyed by them at all. In fact, I enjoyed having my two best friends in the whole wide world around. Especially since I had very nearly lost one of them, which, pyshically or mentally, would have killed the other.

But alas, the other four were also making sure I was protected. It was getting unbearable. I can't name one person who would like to be lazy and sit in bed all day, everday for two months or more who wouldn't go crazy. Now I knew how woman felt on bed rest, because I had become one of them.

And everyday I blamed it more and more on Edward and the night he attacked me. That WAS when it all started, all my troubles.

"Bella! Time to go meet the people." Alice came in bouncing.

"Thanks for taking me Alice."

She gave me a dark look and said nothing.

On the way to the adoption agency, where I was going to meet the parents who would raise this baby, it was silent. Alice wasn't even humming.

"Alice! Say something PLEASE!" I pleaded. I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"There's nothing to say." she said through gritted teeth. Her hands were gripping the steering wheel so hard they were turning white.

She did not like my desion. I got that.

I just sighed. I wouldn't get another word out of here.

"Alice, aren't you coming with me?" I half pleaded as she dropped me off at the drop off.

"Nope. Sorry Bella, this is all you." She shook her head, her face softening just a little.

"Alice, please, I can't do this alone." I was getting desperate.

"Then don't do it at all." And with that, she sped off, leaving me there.

I didn't even ask her how I was going to get home. Neither of us knew the ending time, and I didn't have her phone number.

I guess I was walking home. Not good for me, but oh well. I hoped I could make it.

For now, I took a deep breath to steady myself, and walked in. I was hit by the smell of freeshias and bold yellow walls with teddy bears painted on them. I saw children playing at one end of the dare care or something, I guess for the parents while they worked. On the other end, I saw cubicles. Lots of them.

"Ah Miss Swan." Lisa, the woman looking after my case, nodded at me. "The Travis's are here now. Just follow me."

I nervously followed her into a private room. This room was warm toned with windpendles and ladybugs painted all over the walls.

"Hello, Mark, Kate, this is Bella. She is the girl who with the child." Lisa told them.

They both stood up to shake my hands.

"Nice to meet you Bella." Mr. Travis smiled at me.

"Hello, Bella." Mrs. Travis' hand lingered on my hand, in a motherly grip.

"Well, I'll let you guys get aquainted with each other." Lisa said, and left in what looked like a hurry.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Travis." I said as best I could. I didn't like meeting new people a lot.

"Please, call us Mark and Kate." Kate smiled.

"Okay. Do you have any questions for me?" I said, sitting down. I still had trouble, even though I was lucky enough not to be that big.

"Yes. How old are you?" Mr- I mean, Mark asked.

"I'm 19." I nodded and smiled. Kates' smile got warmer.

"Oh, that's so young." she said in a motherly tone, again.

I nodded. "I know." I tried to smile, but it failed a little bit.

"So, I heard the father beat you, and that's why you're having problems with the pregnancy?" Mark asked, concern in his voice.

"Yes. He's treating me nicely now, but he just went crazy one day, about 4 1/2 months ago."

"Oh dear. How far are you along?"

"Seven months." Kates smiled widened.

"You've made it to the safe zone. That's wonderful. Now you just have to focus on the mile stones, make sure that baby is healthier." I know she said it kindly but it kind of made me mad to have her say it like that.

"Yes." I smiled.

"Would you want an open adoption or a closed adoption?" Mark asked me.

"Closed, pleased. I just want to give you the baby and be done with it."

Kate nodded, "Yes, of course dear. That's the best way."

"Do you have any questions for us, Bella?" Mark asked.

"Yes. Where do you guys live? So I can know where to not go."

"We live in Manchester."

I nodded. "That's good. I live in New Hampshire."

Kate looked at her watch. "Bella, it was so wonderful meeting you today, but we've RSVPed to a dinner party, and we must go to get ready. I'm really sorry. May we make an appoinment to see you again?" She asked, excitement lighting her up like a Christmas Tree.

"Sure, I'd be glad to see you again sometime soon." I smiled. I was sick of smiling, but I didn't want to come off as rude.

They stood up, and Kate came over and helped me up. "Thank you."

Kate smiled and they walked me to the door. Lisa came back in when she saw we were getting up. "Already? Well, should we set up a meeting?"

"Yes, we'd like to take Bella out for some ice cream or to the park or something." Mark said.

"That sounds good to me." I complied happily.

"Alright. How about this friday? We want to make the arrangments quick because Bella is so close to her due date and could deliver at any time."

We all agreed with enthusiasm. Over all, I liked Kate and Mark.

We all left together, and were out the doors, where we said our goodbyes and seperated. I was getting ready to walk home when Alice pulled up.

"Alice! You scared me!" I said, jumping.

"Relax Bella, you can't go jumping all the time now."

"How did you get here? I thought I'd have to walk home or something."

"Bella," She talked to me like she would a five year old who was having trouble learning something. "you are not, REPEAT NOT, even going to THINK about walking that far home. I know you didn't have my number and I don't have yours, so I waited here." She almost yelled at me smugly.

"Well... thanks Alice. It's so good to see you again. The people are really nice, wish you could have met them." I told her, happiness that this child would go to a good home seeping through me.

"Right... well get in. You shouldn't be standing this long, plus we have to get home to get you ready for the party we're hosting tonight." Alice glared. "Oh, and you have to have a date." She said smugly.

She was going to make me go with Edward I realized in horror.

"Who are you going with." I asked, even though everyone in the entire world knew the answer.

"I'm going with Jasper."

"Who's Emmett going with?" I asked. I was trying to prolong the moment until she sentenced me to go with Edward.

"Rosalie. And you're going with Edward!" She almost screamed the last part at me. Trying to get me to not try avoiding the question again.

"Great." I sat back in the chair, and watched Concord get closer and closer. 


	9. Chapter 9

"Alice!" I whined as she curled my hair. "This isn't necessary. Please! OW!" She burned my scalp.

"Keep quiet, or my curler will hit your head a lot." She said smugly.

I sighed and let her continue her torture on my head. When she was done, I saw ringlets fall all around my head. And then I spotted blue. "ALICE! DID YOU PUT DIE ON MY HAIR!" I yelped.

She sighed at me and tutted. "Bella, be reasonable. Did you see die or a heater? No. It's just a clip." She shook her head and I relaxed.

"Girls, it's time to go down stairs. Alice, help Bella." Esme popped in my room and told us.

"Of course." Alice smiled.

And when she said help me, Alice didn't take it lightly. She took my arm and I didn't even feel as if I was moving. It felt like she was lifting me with each step.

"There's my girl." Edward said proudly and smiled widely. I griminced.

Edward carefully put his arm aroud my back and led me to the table. "Don't strain yourself, Bella." He told me.

"I'm not!" I defended, my face redening with anger. He just smiled.

20 minutes later, the last guests arrived.

"So lovely of you to invite us to your home, Carlisle." I heard a man say.

"Yes, thank you Esme. Carlisle. It's an honor to see you again." A womans voice spoke softly.

I recognized those voices and cringed a little bit.

Everyone got up to say hi and shake hands with these guests, and when I tried, Edward held me down and shook his head.

"It's good to see you again, dear." I heard the woman say. Alice shook her head enthusiastically and leaned in to, I assume, hug her. Emmett and Jasper shook hands with the man, both of whom were still out of my sight. Their voices were so familiar.

"My Rosalie, your growing up nicely. I always knew you'd be with Emmett." The man said proudly, as if he'd raised her himself.

Rosalie blushed, just a little. "Thank you Mr. Travis."

Fear gripped me. No, it's just a coinsidence. Just a coinsidence, I lied to myself. But because I couldn't lie well, I didn't believe myself a second.

"I told you to call me Mark."

Oh no. No, no, no. Just another Mark Travis. Just a coinsidence.

Then they walked into my view and I wanted to disapear into a cloud. Or something where they couldn't see me. I groaned inwardly.

"Bella! So we meet again!" Kate smiled and laughed.

"You know Bella?" Alice asked.

"Oh, I guess you don't know. We're adopting her daughter." Mark told them all, smiling happily.

Edward looked like he'd just been shot. Then he quickly recovered and smiled genuinly at them.

"Well, good luck to you. You have my blessings." He told them.

It confused Mark and Kate. "Oh, I'm the father." Edward shrugged and looked at me. I saw sadness in his deep green eyes. "Anyways, congradulations." He told them. The tone in his voice was respect. Pure respect. No hatred that these were the people getting his child, no anger, no fear. Nothing. Just respect. And maybe confidense.

"Oh, Edward..." Kate tried to say something but I knew she couldn't.

"Don't worry," He replied. "I know you'll be great parents." He smiled.

They relaxed when they got his blessing.

No one else wanted to mention the adoption.

"Well, let's all start dinner." Carlisle told everyone.

Everyone sat down. All in all there were the Cullens, myself, Kate and Mark, three other women and four other men. Small party.

I found it really boring, as rude as it sounds. Everyone was just talking small talk, weather, update on sports, schools, the works. No one even mentioned my pregnancy, to which I was grateful.

After four rounds of food-the appetizer, which was salad, the next course, soup, the main course, chicken and vegetables, and the last court, dessert, of chocolate pudding.

And then everyone said their goodbyes and partings. I was commanded by Edward to sit in the chair until everyone last and he could bring me to my room. Everyone seconded that.

Finally at long last, I could go to my room.

"Come on, Bella. Let's get you ready for bed." Edward took my arm and gently helped me up.

"Why aren't you in college campus, Edward? School was today." I scowled at him.

"So I was absent. They can kick me out, for all I care. It's not like I have anyone there with me.

I sighed and Edward helped me up the stairs. He was even more careful then Alice, if that was possible. He made me pause every step to make sure my foot was fully on it and I wasn't going to fall.

"Edward, stop being so careful. I'll be fine!" I begged.

"No, you might fall. I'm not letting anything else happen to you." We had arrived at the top of the stairs now and he slowly, tortoiuse slowly, led me into my room.

"As I recall it's your fault I'm like this in the first place!" I attacked.

There was no anger in his eyes or voice. It was very soft and truthful. "That's why I'm taking such good care of you now. To make up for it."

I sighed, then realized I couldn't get into my pajamas alone. Usually Alice helped me with that, but she was, conviently enough, no where to be found. I knew she wasn't coming in as well as I knew Edward would never let me out of this room alone or even long enough to look for her.

My life just got worse.

"Edward, um... Alice... usually helped me put on my pajamas... but she's not here... so..." I blushed.

"Where are your pajamas?" Edward said, taking command.

"Over there, in the dresser..." I blushed harder.

He pulled out my pajamas, which were worn from repeated use. I'd been wearing them since Maddie moved me here, always enjoying the comfort of them being way to big. Now they were almost a perfect fit, somehow still managing to be a little big.

"Can you undress or do you need my help with that too?" At first I thought he was teasing me, so I started to give him a look, but when I saw him, he was totaly sincere.

"Um... yes..." I said, defeated. I was redder than a cherry now.

He carefully lifted my shirt up and over me, his hand brushing my stomach making me feel weird. I think I felt the baby kick where his hand touched. I don't think he even felt it.

He set the shirt down and just stood there.

"Edward, wha-" He put his hands on my stomach, and when he did, the baby definatly kicked. He just stood there with his hands on my stomach, until I knew I had to get to bed soon.

"Edward, I need to get to bed, so..."

"Right." He nodded, and got my pajama top and put it on me. Then he helped me get my pants of and quickly replaced them. I can't believe I let him help me. Thanks to my disability to bend right now, I just had to have help to get dressed. This sucks.

He left me for a second to uncover the bed for me a second, but then returned right back to me, and helped me into bed, and put the covers securly over me.

Then he just stood there.

"Do you need something Edward?"

"Yeah, I was wondering..." He couldn't speak, and I saw him turn a little red.

"Yes..." I promted.

"If I could be there for the birth of my child? It would mean everything to me." He asked me.

I wasn't going to ... but since he asked, since he ccared, I guess I would. "Yes."

He smield really wide, his face glowing.

"Edward?"

He was off in his own little world.

"Huh... yes?"

"Could you... would you sleep in this bed with me tonight? I don't... want to be alone tonight." I couldn't look at him.

"Yeah sure." I couldn't make out the tone in his voice.

A few seconds later I felt him crawl into bed with me.

"Well... goodnight Edward."

"Goodnight." He chirped happily.

And as I drifted off to sleep, I thought I felt his arms snake around me and tighten protectivly. 


	10. Chapter 10

I woke up finding Edwards arms around me and it took me a moment to remember what happened. I saw him still in his clothes, and I realized he had immediatly climed into bed with me.

I sighed at what I had planned today-nothing.

I was starting to get up when I felt someone restrain me. I looked down to see Edwards arms not moving, and looked over to see him staring at me. "Edward, I have to go to the restroom." I whined.

He heaved a long sigh. "I wanted to stay in bed."

"Then stay!" I told him crossly.

"I meant with you. Now let's go." I shot him a look. "Hey! I'm just leading you to the door."

I rolled my eyes at him. "Right, like you just were walking me to my room... or maybe how you were just making sure I got home alright!" I said sarcastically. That was his excuse that night, he was just making sure I got home alright, because I had too much to drink. Right, as if he hadn't had anything that night.

His grip didn't loosen. "Do you REALLY think I'm like that."

I looked him up and down. "Yes and no..."

He griminced. "Care to explain?"

"You can be a perv and a player." I jerked my arm away and walked off. I was that mad, for no appearent reason.

He was there leaning his foot against the wall, smirking when I came out.

I glared at him.

"So, do you want to go out for ice cream today?" He smiled at me.

"No, I'm going out for ice cream tomorrow with Mark and Kate." His smile fell a bit.

"OKay...pizza?"

"Sorry, I don't want any pizza." His smile fell a fraction more.

"The movies?"

"There's nothing good there." He wasn't smiling at all anymore, and his eyes looked sad and hurt.

I walked up to him and hugged him. "Listen, I know you're trying really hard to spend time with me. Let's just watch a movie here. I'll have Alice go pick one up for us." He hugged me back and laughed.

"I'd like that! Alice!" Alice came prancing in the room.

"Will you pick us up a movie?" She nodded.

"Sure! Anything for the parents of my beautiful neice or nephew!" and she bounced out. I saw Jasper was there at her side. The took hands and walked down the stairs and out the door.

Edward looked at the clock on the table. "It's ten." He said, and led me back to bed.

"I'm sick of the bed!"

"You're on bed rest." He smiled his crooked smile at me. Always his crooked smile.

"Name one good thing about it." I pouted.

"Me." He shrugged. I rolled my eyes.

He led me back to the bed, and tucked me in, same as last time. Only this time he crawled around me and got under the covers without asking. And then I felt an arm slide over my stomach and start rubbing it carefully. It felt really good and the baby kicked a few times. I even found myself in his arms, having gotten closer while he was rubbing my stomach. I didn't realize how much time had passed until Alice had returned.

"I got Blood and Chocolate!" She cheered happily. Edward started to get up. "Don't get up, now!" She added smiling. Edward gladly went back to holding me, and put his hand back under my shirt to my stomach. Alice pranced right back out the door without another word, to be met by Jasper, with home she left with, holding hands again, to her room. I knew they had picked up a movie for them as well.

I had seen this movie before, and was bored. I guess Edward felt the same way because he started to talk to me. Maybe that was Alice's goal.

"So, whens our daughter due?" He asked.

"In two weeks she'll be a month." I answered.

"Right... so... why did you pick the name Tallie?"

"I don't know." I shrugged. "How do you know the Travis'?" I asked curiously.

"Old friends of my parents from before I was born. We haven't seen them in years." He shrugged.

"Why aren't you in school?" I looked up at him. "Why isn't Jasper for that matter? Or Alice. We're all supposed to be in college now. I know Rose and Emmett aren't here."

"Jasper and Alice are taking a year off." He shrugged again. "I love you Bella. I've loved you a long time. For years." I was too stunned to speak. He just suddenly claimed he'd loved me for a long time. Did I believe him?

"Why are you telling me this now?" I asked scathingly.

He didn't answer me, but his grip tightening involintarily around my stomach. My fragile state was begining to slide under the pressure of it.

"Edward..." I said dizzily. He released me,m realizing his mistake.

"Oh, Bella... I'm sorry..." His words slurred, and I realized that was me.

"Bella!" I heard him scream, and moments before I hit darkness, "CARLISLE!"

I woke up to someone lightly stroking my face, and someone holding my hand. And then I heard a voice. "Carlisle, is she going to be alright? How's the baby? It's been eight hours. Are they going to be alirght?" I heard Edwards voice cry. He sounded really pained and scared, and I wondered how I could realize all this in my sleepy fog.

"They should be fine." Carlisle tried to shoote him.

"It's all my fault Carlisle. I gripped her too tightly." He cried.

"It's not your fault Edward, it was an accident." I heard ... Alice's voice say.

"It's still my fault. My actions my fault." I wanted to call to him, to tell him to stop beating himself up, but I couldn't find my voice.

"She's right Edward. It'll be okay. They'll be okay." Jasper... that was his voice now.

"Listen to them Edward." Carlisle told him wisely.

Then I felt someone leaned over. I realized it was Edward holding my hand and stroking my face. "I'm so sorry, Bella. So sorry." He whispered only to me, and kissed my forehead.

And I fell back into my slumber.

I regained concious again. I heard voices murmering, and I heard a relieved sigh.

"She'll be alright now, Edward. She's in the clear." I heard a smile in this persons voice.

"Thank you, Carlisle. Thank you." Edwards voice was filled with relief completely.

I heard footsteps and a door close, and I thought everyone had left me.

Then some footsteps made it around to the other side of the bed and someone got in the bed with me. And then arms encircled me and rested on my stomach. It was Edward.

"I'm sorry Bella. I know you probably don't want me near you anymore, but I can't leave you alone tonight. I'm so sorry." He wept tearlessly, his face buried in my hair.

"What time is it?" I asked, not really realizing I was speaking, lifting my head up to him.

I barely heard his reply, I was so out of it. "It's twelve baby, go back to bed." He whispered, relive to have proof I was okay.

I was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

I woke up to feel arms tightly and securely around me again. This time I didn't try to get up.

Even though it wasn't good for me, I turned around to my other side to face Edward, and I hugged myself closer to him. His arms tightened around me.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Bella." He whispered into my hair again. "I was so afraid." He sobbed.

"It's okay Edward. It's okay. It wasn't your fault." I promised him.

"Thank you. For forgiving me. I didn't mean to hurt you again. I promised-"

"And I promised you I'm not blaming you. It was an accident." He felt him smile.

"You're so good to me. Thank you."

"Stop saying that Edward!"

"Okay. Oh, and Bella, don't forget, you have to meet the Travis' today." I sighed.

"Yeah I know." I got up. "I'm going to go get Alice." I smiled.

His smiled warmed. "She's been waiting to talk to you for hours now."

"Glad I could make her happy." I laughed, and headed to Alices' room.

"Alice?" I knocked. "Alice?" She still didn't respond so I went in. "Alice, why aren't you-" I stopped in mid sentence. Alice and Jasper were in her bed. I surpressed a laugh so I wouldn't wake them up.

Jasper was on her bed spred out dead center like he was doing jumping jacks, only with one arm around Alice, and Alice was spread out horizontally across his stomach, but was curled up to his cheek. I don't know why I found it so amusing, because it really wasn't funny at all, but it was the most hillarious thing in the world to me.

"Alice! Jasper!" I yelled, quietly enough that I wouldn't wake anyone else up, or if they were already awake, I wouldn't alarm them.

Alice and Jasper shot straight up and literally lifted 4 feet in the air and landed sitting up. I don't know how they managed to do that.

"Have a nice night?" I teased, smiling widely.

"Bella! You're alright!" Alice cried, running over to me, and hugging me lightly, careful not to hurt my stomach. I hated that I was so fragile, that the slightest pressure sent me dizzy.

"And you and Jasper are cuter then ever!" I hugged her.

Jasper came over and hugged me, then took Alice and lifted her up, like you would lift a little kid when you were carrying them to bed. Alice rested her head on his neck and sighed.

"I suppose I have to let go of Jasper and help you get dressed and do your make up for you?"

"No, I don't need make up, and you could just tell me what to wear. Go on letting him hold you. It's so cute!" Okay, I admit, I was obsessed with them. They were really cute together.

"Okay!" She cheered. "Jasper! Onto Bellas closet!" She commanded.

"Right away Miss!" he smiled and he carried Alice to my room and into my closet and I followed.

I heard music blast from upstairs and knew Edward was up there probably trying to forget what I was about to do.

Alice picked me out a red shirt with birds and roses on it, and capris. I had this whole wardrobe of maternity clothes thanks to Alice.

"Bella! Hurry! You're going to be late if you don't get a move on!" Esme called.

"Coming!" I called back, and Alice got off of Jasper to help me down the stairs. "Sure, you don't get down until you have to help me down the stairs." I laughed. She just shrugged and took Jaspers hand, her face so in love when she looked at him, it made me melt with happiness.

"Come on Bella, I'll drive you." Esme smiled. I was about to argue, but I knew she was right. I was in no state to drive.

10 minutes later we were at the park, and we came up to Mark and Kate sitting on the bench.

"Oh Bella! We're glad you're okay! Carlisle told us what happened!" Kate cried.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying, but I hope I didn't scare you too bad." I smiled. Or tried to.

"No, we're glad you're okay." Then she noticed Alice. "Oh! Will Alice be joining us today?" She chirped.

I looked at Alice who smiled and shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I can't. I have too much to do today."

"Alright. But don't be a stranger." Mark told her.

"I won't! I promise!" She smiled and skipped away. Or floated, whatever works better.

Kate turned to me. "Well, lets go get ice creamed." And we slowly made our way to the ice cream vendor.

"Um... bubble gum snow cone?" I asked more then I said.

Kate smiled. "The great divide."

"I'll take the sherbert one." Mark said eagerly.

"Sherberts his favorite." Kate explained.

Kates smile was always as warm as she looked-which was like Esme, only taller and skinnier. Mark looked like a cross between my father, stern, powerful, and scary looking, and Carlisle, warm and sweet. I completely trusted my daughter with these two.

We made our way over to a bench and sat.

"Seeing me this young and pregnant probably gave you a bad impression." I told them, looking to the ground.

"Well it's a little young, but it's alright. We don't think you're a bad person. Besides, you've lived with the Cullens for a long time. Anyone they let under their roof are kind people. The kindest and most hospitable we've ever come across." Kate said.

I looked at them questioningly. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, we didn't have a great start. We started off dirt poor, and this was before Emmett was born by a few years, Carlisle took us in andd let us stay until we got on our feet." Marks eyes sparkled proudly.

"What do you do now?"

"Oh, we do this and that. He's a lawyer, I teach sometimes. Sometimes I sell things. Sometimes I stay at home. He writes books, I sell things I make. We have a very good income now." Kate patted my hand.

I nodded, and looked into the forest.

"I like camping, don't you guys?" I said dreamily. I was already imagining hiking through it agin one day.

"Oh yeah, we go hiking once every few months." Mark said.

We continued to get to know each other for about 2 more hours. We walked aroudn the park, and on the fountain, and fed ducks. All too soon Alice was here to pick me up and take me home.

Over the next two weeks I had seen Mark and Kate 10 more times. We sometimes were at their house, where I watched movies with them or knitted with Kate, or we went to the movies or some where else to have fun, but they never went to the Cullen house.

And over these two weeks I was getting closer to Edward. In fact, except for 3 long nights, he slept in the same bed as me every night. Though I'm pretty sure even though I was half asleep I felt him sneak into bed with me at the dead of night and crawl out before I woke up.

I was begining to think that reconsidering this whole adoption thing was a good idea. That maybe Edward could handle being a dad. He was being so responsible with me, helping me change and eat. And he wasn't being obnoxious. He hadn't been since he beat me up. No one in this house, nor Mark and Kate, ever brought that up again. He was totaly protective of me. No man could come within 25 ft of me. If it was five feet, and it wasn't just walking by me on the street, which rarely happened, with people bumping me, and saying sorry, but if it was something more, he wrapped his arm around me and they left me alone.

So I thought we were golden and I was going to tell him I was reconsidering. I had even called Maddie and told her I wasn't considering leaving anymore. That his being protective wasn't bothering me so badly anymore.

Then I walked into his room one day. It was a mistake.

"E..Ed... Ed-ward?" I sobbed. I had stood there for a few minutes and watching him macking with this other girl, going unnoticed I was so speechless. His hands were up her shirt, and she had unbottoned the top part of his shirt.

He shot straight up, and I saw Heather.. or Kasey.. or Paula... or Laura... or whatever her name was.

"Bella!" He yelped.

Tears came to my eyes. I knew this was too good to be true. I shook my head violently, willing it to go away. It was a nightmare, only a nightmare. I had just come back from visiting Mark and Kate. But I had surely fallen asleep.

"Let me explain, Bella, please. I-" He begged. My little begger boy. But I shook my head feircely, and yelled.

"No! NO! JUST GET AWAY FROM ME YOU STUPID SLUTTY PLAYER!" Tears blocked my vision. "And you! You stupid slutty woman! Have a good life with him." I didn't care what it would do to me. I started running. Before I finished running down the stairs to the floor my room was on, I felt horrible pains in my stomach.

I didn't care about the baby. The baby didn't matter anymore. All I knew was I had to get out.

"Bella! What happened!" Alice yelled. At this point, I was gripping my stomach, panting, and crying out in pain, both physically and emotionally.

"Edwards... cheated... on me... he was macking... this other girl all... up and dow..down..." I sobbed.

"JASPER!" Alice yelled. He was by her side in a second. "Stay here with Bella. I have to go kill my brother." He nodded and her face turned more grave then it already was. "Don't let her escape. Not again." And he nodded again. This time his stance got straighter. I knew he wasn't even going to let me out of his sight. I was not to put Alice under that stress and pain again, and he wasn't going to make sure I didn't.

But right now, I couldn't handle this firm Jasper. I needed my best friend. "Ja-Jasper. Stop being so firm." I cried. He gave me a sad look and relaxed his stance. "Help.. m..me inside my..r..room..." I swayed violently, as he ran to my side, opened my door and laid me on my bed. "I promise I won't put Alice through that again. Okay Jasper, I promise. I just need the Jasper who is my best friend. Please, bring him back." I said, working through the trembling I always got after I cried. I saw a spark light in Jaspers eyes, and I knew he was going to be my best friend again.

"It's okay Bella. Alice will get him for you." Jasper promised me.

"Thank you Jasper. You're a really great friend." Jaspers smile appeared.

"You know, you and Alice are cute together. You'll make it, no matter what happens." I promised.

"I know." He told me, digging in his pocket. He took out his hand, and revealed a case.

"Jasper!" I breathed excitedly. I knew was it was.

He opened it, and a beautiful ring was there. It wasn't huge, but it wasn't small and invisible. It was the perfect size for me and Alice. We weren't the type for those huge rings with the huge dimonds that gold diggers wore. This ring had a dimond center, with small dimonds all around it, and a gold ring set. The most beautiful engagement ring I'd ever seen.

"Oh Jasper! It's perfect! She'll love it!" I cried and hugged him. "But she'll love you more. She'll always love you." I smiled so hugely, so proud of my two best friends in the world, that I forgot about Edward.

"I know! That's why I am going to ask her. I just have to wait for the perfect time.

Then pounding came to the door. And screaming. Lots of screaming. "BELLA! BELLA! PLEASE LET ME IN! PLEASE LET ME EXPLAIN!" I couldn't take it, I exploded.

"EXPLAIN WHAT! THOSE WERE YOUR OWN ACTIONS! THERES NOTHING TO EXPLAIN!"

"BELLA!"

"NO! THERES NOTHING TO EXPLAIN! YOU CHOSE TO DO THAT! I GET IT! YOU JUST CAN'T STAY WITH ME! GO ON AND HAVE A GOOD LIFE!" I screamed. I was getting so dizzy. I'd never been this dizzy.

I got up, only to fall on Jasper and have him support me with his whole body. I was aware of the sharp pain in my stomach getting worse and worse and worse. Blackness started to cloud over me.

I was aware that I was eight months pregnant, and possibly about to loose the child.

I heard Jasper scream at Edward and Alice. "GET CARLISLE NOW!" His voice boomed, louder than mine and Edwards could ever reach.

As he said this, the banging immediatly stopped and I heard footsteps pounding in two differant directions looking for their father.

Then I heard something banging the door full force.

"Jasper, open the door." Carlisle said, the calmness faltering in his voice.

"I can't! I have to support Bella. I can't set her down, I have to stay like this. Just bang the door down." He instructed.

And I heard something crash to the ground.

And then I fainted. Again.

"She's so fragile Edward. You know this. The slightest thing can make her dizzy. Why did you do that to her?" I heard an angry womans voice, strained from trying not to yell.

"I didn't know she was home. I didn't want her to know." I heard a loud sound. It sounded like a slap.

"How long have you been doing this behind Bella's back?" I was fearful of the womans voice, even though it wasn't even directed at me.

The man sighed. "Since Bella started to go see Kate and Mark." I heard a bang from another direction and a yelp.

"Alice! Don't hit me!" The man said.

"Edward! You stupid perv! Bella's pregnant with your child, and you're out there being with every other girl in the state. WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!" Alice screamed the last part.

"I-" Jasper cut him off.

"We don't want to hear it. How could you." It wasn't a question that came from Jaspers mouth.

"You're a sick man." I identified the first womans voice as Maddies.

I knew Edward had betrayed me and I felt stupid for trusting him. I had to get out of here.

"Everyone, leave. It's time for another check on Bellas status." I heard Carlisle say.

"But-" I heard Edward start.

"Especially you Edward. Now, you all need to eat, okay." I heard footsteps and I assumed everyone had left the room.

"Carlisle, please let me stay with Bella." I heard Maddie plead.

"Very well." He said.

I felt various proddings and some noises. "Alright. She and the baby are still alright. How the baby survived this far, I will probably never know. But they're alright."

"Thank you, Carlisle. Thank you so much." Maddie said relieved.

I heard footsteps leave and I heard Maddie whisper.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry I should have known not to leave you alone with him." She said, saddness and anger filling her voice.

I opened my eyes to see her looking at me with concern. She was the only one left in the room.

"Oh Bella!" She cried, when she saw my eyes open.

"Maddie." I croaked. She smiled. "Maddie." I said again, letting the pain fill my voice.

"What is it Bella?" She was worried.

"Please, get me out of here. Please. I can't be here. I want to go somewhere. I don't want to be found." I told her, my voice cracking in several places.

"Okay Bella. But how are wer supposed to get out of here?"

"Just get me out." I sighed.

She nodded. "But do you really think that's a good idea? You could lose the-" I glared at her and she shut up. "Alright Bella, we'll try." She sighed.

So she opened the door, and waited till everyone dissapeared. There was a straight shot to the elevators, when she un-hooked me and rushed me out as the thing went beeping.

"Come on, come on, come on!" She chanted, shaking from the adrinaline. The elevator pinged open and she rolled me in. "My car is out there, we'll take that." She looked at me. "You DO know that this is a criminal offense right? If they catch me.." She couldn't continue, the consiquences too dire.

"Thank you. Thanks for risking all this." I sighed content. I couldn't wrap my head around the danger because of all the drugs, and she knew this, I could tell, by patting my hand sympathetically.

"Don't worry, the drugs won't hurt the baby." She assured me as realization hit me. I nodded.

She hid me behind a column, and when the coast was again clear, she wheeled me, or ran me, out the door, and loaded me into her car.

When I was secure, she sped off.

And we drove all the way to Forks, WA.

"Maddie! Maddie it's time!" I screamed. Maddie came running into my room.

"Maddie, my water just broke." I smiled. "I can't believe I made it! I made it to nine months!" I cheered.

"Don't get to happy, you still have to make it through the birth." Maddy reminded me.

"Don't worry. Everything will be fine. And compared to all I've been through the past seven months, this will be nothing." I smiled happily. I felt so giddy. I was finally going to have the baby. She would be safe.

After I left, we contacted the office to tell them we were now in Forks, and to tell them, only to find someone else was going to adopt my child. But they trusted the person adopting my child and I didn't question it.

"Right.. um... we need... what do we need... oh forget everything... come on Bella!" Maddie was a worse wreck than I was.

"Calm down, Maddie!" I soothed her.

"Right. Car, let's get in the car." And Maddie rushed out the door without me, and I saw her get in the car and drive away.

Even though I know I should be paniked because I was having the baby, and the pains were hurting, I thought it was hillaroius how she forgot me. Like in all those movies where the father forgets. When she was around the corner, I decided she didn't notice and I called her.

She picked up first ring.

"Hello" she squeaked.

"Yeah, Um.. Maddie, I'm still in the house."

I heard her yell a cuss word and the tires squeaked.

Then I heard sirens and her yelling at an officer.

"I have to get my friend to the hospital. She's having a baby!" She screamed.

"Oh yeah, and where's your friend?" He said smugly.

"At home! I forgot her! I don't have time for this!" I heard her hit the gas pedal and leave him there. I laughed quietly at how flustered she was, not even realizing she had probably just commited a crime.

Her car fishtailed around to face the direction of the hospital, she opened the door and she ran up the steps to me. Taking my hand she carefully led me down the steps, and into the car, but she slammed the door getting in on her side, and sped off once I was secured by the seat belt.

We arrived at the hospital 5 minutes later.

"BELLAS IN LABOR!" Maddie screamed.

The nurse at the desk just looked at her calmly, as if she got this all the time. "Just fill this out please." She handed Maddie a form. Maddie jerked it out of the womans hand, accidently of course, it was just her nervousness and excitement. According to the womans look, she also got this kind of thing all the time. Maddie scribled everything and handed it to the nurse.

Another nurse came out and called Bella in, and gave her a private room.

"Relax, Maddie. I'm sure everything will be fine." I assured her.

"Oh I know, this is just exciting. Do I get to be in there, Bella? Please!" She looked like a sad puppy dog, her eyes growing just like Alice's when she really wanted something.

I laughed. "Sure."

"Um.. not that I'm complaining, but Bella... usually woman in labor are mad and in pain and screaming." She said hesitantly.

I shrugged. "It's not that bad. I've had worse."

Maddie smiled. "I know."

An hour later, I was about to give birth.

"Alright Bella, you're ten centimeters. Let's bring this baby into the world." The doctor said, smiling.

"Can I come with her doc? She said I could!" Maddie chirped excited.

"Yes, of course." The doctor noded.

Maddie followed me into the room where I was going to be delievering the little girl that would go to some unknown family. They wouldn't tell me who. I thought it was better that way, and so did Maddie.

"Alright, Bella, now on your next contraction I want you to push." I nodded. I hardly felt them.

Then another nurse came in. "Why are you so late?" The man who was delievering the baby said.

"Sorry, I had to help with something else." I heard him say, his voice muffled from the mouth cover. The main doctor, Dr. Trampley, I think, nodded.

"Very well."

This doctor came to the side Maddie wasn't on, and took my hand. I had a few drugs in me, but I thought I was coheirent. Then I saw his hair, which looked bronze in this light, and the eyes that looked striking green. I shook it off. Edward was in New Hampshire, not here. And I didn't want him here. So why was I thinking he was? Then a memory hit me.

"Edward! You're so funny!" I laughed as he made a face at me.

"I know." He told me and stuck his tounge out.

I shoved him playfully.

It was his tenth birthday today.

I was still nine.

"So, my parents were talking about naming babies again. Turns out this girl down the street and her husband are having a baby." I gushed.

"Right." He nodded hesitantly.

"Do you know what you're going to name your kids?" I asked, swining my legs. We were sitting on his roof.

"Um.. if it's a boy... Edward or Jason... or maybe Orion..." He thought hard. "If it's a girl Bella or Breanna." He shrugged. "Maybe Mercedes."

I laughed. "Like the car! What kinds of names are those. And why Bella! Or Edward for that matter!" I teased.

"Go on then! You're so quick to judge me. What would you name your kid." He asked.

"John for a boy and Tallie for a girl." I said matter of factly.

"Tallie? That's an odd name. Where'd you get that?" His tone said I was crazy. I just shrugged.

"And you thought my names were odd." He mumbled.

"I like it." I told him.

"Good thing the things we name our kids always change. I wonder what I'll want to name my kid in.." he counted on his fingers, "... 10 ten years... Or when I actually have a kid." He laughed.

I shrugged again. "I'll always name my daughter Tallie."

He just laughed at me, and soon I joined in as we looked at the stars.

As I pushed, the hand tightened around me, as mine squeezed both the man and Maddies. After 5 pushes, I heard a baby scream, and the male nurse on my right let out a sigh. I could have sworn I saw him smile triumphantly under his face mask.

As the lethargy from the birth washed over me, and they wheeled me back, I could have sworn I saw said nurse come in and whisper to me. "I promised I'd be here."

I was standing outside the viewing window, looking at my daughter. She hadn't yet been picked up by whoever was adopting her.

Her hair was curly and brown, kind of like mine, just a lighter shade. It still would glow red, even at a few hours, in the light I noticed. But it was a lighter golden shade. I assume a mixture of the bronze and my red brown hair. She had a whole head of hair. Her eyes had opened, and they were blue, like any babies. She was 6 pounds and 4 ounces. A little light for a baby but considering all she went through, she was really healthy.

The name tag on her cradle said "Baby Swan". That was going to change any time now.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and a man from the adoption agency appeared.

"Ms. Swan, the people who are going to adopt your child are here." I nodded. "Would you like to hold your baby one last time?" He asked.

"I didn't know I could." I told him.

He smiled. "Normally, we don't. But we had a request to offer it to you. Plus a lot of parent are with their child before they leave them with us. You've known yours only hours." I nodded.

They brought me to my room so I could hold my baby. She gripped the locket that was around my neck, and just held it. That was unusual for new borns. They didn't notice anything. Maybe she didn't realize it.

"Excuse me sir, but may I leave my locket with her?" I don't know why I asked him if she could keep it, but I did. It was a gift from my grandmother, and I was about to give it to my daughter if he'd let me.

"Certainly." He smiled and walked over to me.

Maddie was there. She unhooked the locket for me and gave it to the man.

"I'll give this to the new parents and tell them it's for her." He walked away.

"It'll be okay, Bella. You can do this." Maddie coached me.

"Don't worry. I know Maddie." I smiled up at her. "I'll be easy." Maddie doubted me.

"No, it won't be easy! You're giving away your daughter! Where's your maternal instincts? Where's the begging to change your mind?" She asked curiously.

I shrugged. "I just know what's right."

Maddie sighed and shook her head, and the man appeared again. "Alright. They're all ready for her. They asked if you wanted to know what they were going to name her. An unusual request, but then nothing abou this is usual." He said gently.

"No thank you. Just make sure she gets to them alright." I smiled. I felt bare without my necklace, but I knew it was going to go to a good place.

I watched my daughter walk around the corner, and out of view. I sighed content.

I had already changed into my yellow top and pants. I just had to put my yellow flip flops on, and I cliped a yellow clip in my hair, pulling it back.

"Wow!" Maddie laughed, "You look like a sunflower!" She smiled. I laughed with her.

"Yeah, I know! I feel happy! I know I shouldn't, but I feel like a thousand weights were just lifted off me!" I hooked my arm with hers. I was already starting to lose what little weight I had gained. "Let's go!" I cheered, smiling.

"A thousand weights indeed. We're going to have to get you into classes to get that extra stomach off of you!" She laughed at me.

"I know!" I shrugged. I had a habit of that.

"What about your daughter. Aren't you sad at all?" Maddy asked.

I sighed. "I am. I am sad that I had to give her up, and I know lots of people would probably be mad at me. But you have to see this from my side. I want her to not grow up tormented by her parents past. To not deal with people like her father. She's better off without me." I confinded.

Maddie just shook her head. "Bella, you are one weird person." She laughed.

"I know!" I said happily and proudly. "And I'm never going to change." I chanted.

We walked outside and let the freedom of the outside engulf us. 


	11. Chapter 11

It's been 3 years since I gave up that little girl that was born on Halloween. I've had a great life since that happened, and I'm not complaining. I love my life.

But I stilll wake up screaming from my nightmares almost every night. They went away for a while and then came back. Always the same, I would ask Edward what he wanted from me, and get the same haunting answer. "You know what I want."

In the last month of my pregnancy and the few summer months after, I finished my first year of college. I took it from home, which is normally not allowed, but Maddie pulled more strings. Then the 3 years after that, I finished school and started student teaching. All because ever since I moved away from the Cullens for the last time, I finally realized what I wanted to do. Teaching. I happily let go of Harvard, where Edward was still attending, and went to Oxford, a school in London, for my 2-4 years left. Maddie went with me.

This Halloween will mark four years. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I kept her, but mostly I wonder who she's with, if I think about her at all. I've chosen to bury it in my past mostly. But on the days I do think of her, I take long walks. Now they're through the park by my home.

I got a teaching job. It's not really teaching though, it's more like day care, and I'm only doing it this year until I find a better job somewhere else. I'm with kinderkare, aka preschool, this year. I had to move back to New Hampshire, but it was a price I had to pay. I don't think Edward and them are still here. I've been here a month and haven't seen them.

We're back at our original house here.

Today was one of those days I couldn't concintrate. Tomorrow was the first day or school.

I was walking through the park, watching the leaves fall off the trees and fly around in the wind, when I felt a thud. I looked down to see a little girl on the ground rubbing her head.

She looked up at me and smiled. I noticed it was crooked. I also noticed she had curly hair that was a golden brown, with a red hue. Her eyes were big and gold, with dark borwn and green specks here and there, so small that from afar you probably wouldn't notice them. "Sowwy." She laughed a little and stood up. She looked around a little bit, her face growing worried. Then she spooted something and her face lit up.

"Daddy!" She screamed and ran up to a man, who turned at her call, face breaking into relief when he saw her. He picked her up, twirled her, put her on his hip, and kissed her. "Hey baby," he smiled at her, "Don't go scarring dady like that again. Okay?" He told her. She nodded at him, hugging him tightly.

"I'm sowwy daddy, but I find a pwetty sell." She giggled and held out a shell that was mutil colored. It was huge in her tiny hand.

The man laughed. "That's beautiful princess, almost as beautiful as you!" He kissed her again and she giggled. "Where's your necklace?" He pulled back, frowning. She looked down, and then dug in her pocket.

"I dont wanna lose it, so I hide it." She grinned.

He laughed. "Let's put it on now, then. You won't loose it, promise." He said, and when she nodded he put her down and fastened it on her. From my spot, on which I had stood up but still hadn't moved, I could still see it clearly. It was a golden locket.

I don't know why I was compelled to watch them, but I couldn't stop. I had to see more.

He took her hand and they started walking.

"Daddy! Swings!" She shouted, hopping up and down when they came into view.

He laughed, smiling brightly. "Alright, go over and start swinging. I'll be there in a moment."

She let go of his hand and started running determindly to the swings. She tripped once, but picked herself back up, and continued to run. The man laughed a little when she fell, but it was as if he was remembering something.

He sighed and looked around the park once, and then he smiled again and ran back to his daughter, and put her in the swing, and started swinging her.

I don't know why, but I felt I had to follow them. So I sat on a bench and pretended to read, while I watched the two interact. I noticed that he treated her like she was the world, and nothing else mattered. A few woman were giving him stares here and there, the ones who weren't married, but he didn't see them.

I also noticed his eyes were searching every single moment. Searching for something that wasn't there.

The girl was giggling like mad and clapping her hands happily.

"You enjoying this princess?" He asked proudly.

"yes!" She giggled, and then she sighed.

"What's wrong, honey?" He looked worried.

"I'm scared about school." She said. She couldn't have been more then 3 and she was already starting school?

"Don't worry. It will be fun" He promised her.

She nodded and then perked back up.

After a few more mintues she got tired of swinging. "Ready to go?" The man asked.

She nodded, and her father helped her out of the swing.

The girl thought of something and then started jumping. "Daddy! Daddy! Can we go see Ant Owice and Jasper? And baby Sarah? Pleaseeeeeeeee!!" She begged him.

My heart stopped. Owice meant Alice, and Jasper? That was just a coinsidence? Right? Please let it be. It didn't matter, because Edward wouldn't recognize me, but I couldn't be here with ... no that's right... she was adopted. he couldn't have adopted her, I told myself.

I had changed my name and appearnace after the birth. I got rid of all evidence that I'd ever been pregnant, I cut my har to a little past my shoulders and gave myself blonde highlights. I had contacts that made my eyes look gray. I know I didn't have to change my appearnce, but I felt like I couldn't let anyone know it was me. I only looked like my real self at Oxford, but after that, when I moved back to the US, I dyed my hair and eyes, and several other features, and changed my name. Maddie kept her name, but then again, there are a lot of Maddies with that name. How many Isabella Marie Swans do you know? I needed to know no one would find me, so I changed it. I was now Ally Greene. I still think I was childish, but I don't want anyone to find me.

So I took a chance, and I followed the man. He led his daughter into a diner, where he told her they were going to eat first. She shrugged and thought about something.

The man took off his hat in the diner.

'NO!' my thoughts screamed. His hair was a bronze shade. 'Please no.' I pleaded, my thoughts screaming it coudln't be true. I went to a booth and sat facing him.

Like I thought, he wasn't looking around at everyone staring at him, or even me. He was staring at his daughter. I did see his eyes. They were the greenest I've ever seen.

I started to peice it all together, but I still tried to come up with excuses. I just don't think I can handle it if it's him. That would mean he moved on, and had a daughter with someone else.

'Maybe it was that woman you saw him macking with that day.' my mind told me, snarling.

'No, maybe she's mine. Maybe he adopted our daughter, or kept her. That would explain the locket.' A second voice said.

'No, it's not him!' a third voice screamed. 'NO! NO! NO!'

'Maybe he got someone else pregnant shortly after you.' the first voice thought viciously.

'he Wouldn't!' the second voice said.

'Yes he would! He told us he was with a differant woman everytime you visited Mark and Kate.'

'Don't remind me.' voices 2 and 3 said together.

"If it's Edward, that's my child. She has a locket." the third voice said again.

I couldn't take anymore, I shook them out. I can't go insane now.

While I had my internal struggle, the man and daughter had ordered their food. The waitress came to me next.

"Hello, I'm Pam, and I'll be you're waitress today. What would you like?" She said sweetly.

"Um... how about the shrimp pasta, onion rings, and a blush slush please?"

Pam smiled. "Alright, it'll be here soon." and she took the menus from me.

I watched the man and daughter intently again. Their food was delierved. The man had shrimp pasta, and the girl had girlled cheese, with fries, pickles, and onion rings.

"Eat all of it, Tallie." The man said.

I groaned quietly. This can't be. Please no. I pleaded again.

"Okay daddy!" And she ate all her food.

My food was delievered to me, and I ate realy quickly, so I could get out of there. I almost threw the money at the waitress, I needed to get out so bad. The more I watched them, the more I saw the likeness.

I came up with either:

A) Edward had another daughter and named her Tallie, like I wanted.

B) Edward took our daughter, is raising her, and named her Tallie.

or C) That's not Edward and the name Tallie is a coinsidence.

But I remembered what Edward had told me when we were on his roof that night.

"Tallie? That's an odd name. Where'd you get that?" His tone said I was crazy. I just shrugged.

"And you thought my names were odd." He mumbled.

"I like it." I told him.

"Good thing the things we name our kids always change. I wonder what I'll want to name my kid in.." he counted on his fingers, "... 10 ten years... Or when I actually have a kid." He laughed.

I shrugged again. "I'll always name my daughter Tallie."

In any case, they were out of the restuarant a few minutes after me, and I followed them to his house.

He knocked on the door, and a man with honey blonde hair came to it, holding a blond baby girl, I assumed was Sarah. Tallie asked the man something, and he shook his head yes. She ran in screaming "ANT OWICE!"

The man chuckled and I caught what he said. "Come in, Edward. Will you and Tallie be sleeping here again."

"Yeah," Edward sighed. "I can't... I keep feeling like she's here." I heard him say. I had snuck closer, so I was standing off to the side, on the driveway.

I guessed this man was Jasper. He stood aside and Edward walked in, frowning, until Tallie jumped on him and he smiled and twirled her, happy again.

Jasper stiffined, and handed the baby to a short black haired girl.

Alice, I realized. Tears filled my eyes. I missed her so much. I missed Jasper and Alices wedding that means. And the birth.

Internally, I hated myself. I was so filled with disgust at that moment, when I realized that while I'd been off to college, and Edward had been raising Tallie, I'd missed everything. Alice and Jasper got married and had a kid. That means he found the right time to propose. I had missed so much in 3 years.

Then I reminded myself that I had no knowledge Edward had Tallie. I had no knowledge of any of this, I just wanted to stay away, thinking she was with someone else.

I should have guessed.

But one Jasper had assured Alice everything was alright, and everyone had gone off deeper into the house, he turned around and survayed the place. He looked intent to see something. His gaze came my way and when his eyes hit mine his face softened, and he smiled and nodded.

"Good day Miss." He said, and turned around and headed back in the house, where I heard shouts of happiness and laughs.

I couldn't think about if he had somehow noticed me, I turned around and I ran all the way home.

Bursting through the door, I started sobbing.

"What's wrong?" Maddie came rushing to me.

"E...Edward and the Cullens... are here." I cried.

Maddie hugged me. "It'll be alright, they won't know you."

I nodded knowing she was right. "Jasper almost did I think."

Maddie looked at me knowingly. "What was it like seeing them?"

"It was... differant. They all have a family now. Alice and Jasper made it, they have a daughter, Sarah, I believe." I smiled.

Maddie smiled back at me. "Come on, let's go get some hot chocolate."

And we both laughed, trying to forget today, and walked into the kitchen. 


	12. Chapter 12

I was straightening and organizing everything for the millionth time today. I was really nervous, as this was my first day teaching no my own. And a bunch of preschoolers at that.

I heard the bell ring for the door. "Coming!" I said loudly.

I looked through the door that was between me and the hallways reception sign-in desk, to see Edward and Tallie. My breath caught. I didn't realize I would teach Tallie.

"Why me!" I muttered.

"Hello, how may I help you?" I smiled, and rolled my eyes at my self internally. I sounded like a waitress or something.

"I'm Edward Cullen and this is my daughter Tallie Cullen, and she's here for preschool." He smiled at her, barely even looking my way.

Boy that man is dedicated to her.

"Alright. Please sign in. I'll go take Tallie and get her settled in." I smiled at Tallie.

"Come on sweetie, we'll go in the room and wait for the others. They'll be here any minute." I told her.

She shook her head, tears coming to her eyes. "I don't wanna leave daddy." She sobbed.

"It's okay honey, I'll be here later today. I promise." She shook her head.

"It's okay Tallie, you'll make a lot of new friends."

"No!" she screamed.

I sighed and looked at Edward.

"She won't hurt you." Edward promised her.

Tallie rubbed her eyes and slowly stopped crying.

"There you go, honey." I rubbed Tallies' back. "Do you like animals? I have a whole bunch in the room, if you want to follow me." I told her.

Edward put her down and Tallie nodded and took my hand. "I like bears." she said, wiping her eyes with one hand, holding my hand tightly with the other.

"Oh bears! We have some of those! Let's go get you one!" I said, pretending to be excited so she would be excited. "Edward just sign there and you can leave. She'll be in good hands." I promised, and turned all my attention to Tallie.

20 minutes later, when school officially started, everyone was here and ready to go. It was a little hard to get some of the kids to leave the parents, and vise versa, but it would be better when they made friends.

Tallie had already made a good friend with a girl named Carly.

Basically all you do all day is play when you're this age. With the occasional field trip, a club or two, nap times, and food.

When they took naps I was planning to take that time to think everything over, but instead I just kept my eyes trained on my sleeping daughter. Though she was only my daughter genetically, and I had no right to call her that now. He could have remarried, and becuase I'm not with him and put her up for adoption... she's legally his, he has full custody. He never expected to see me again, so I should stop thinking of her as my daughter.

'Maybe he's married to one of the sluts he cheated on you with.'

'Maybe he has more than one kid." a second voice prompted.

'That's himpossible. Tallie's his world, you've seen the way he looks at her.' The first voice bit back.

'Maybe he's waiting for me.' the third voice chimed hopefully.

'Maybe you should just shut up.' the first voice responded.

I shook the voices out of my head before I went mad. I decided to patrol the room to keep myself occupied. But when I got to Tallies' mat, I stopped. She was a sleep talker, just like me.

"Mommy come back." she whined sadly. "Daddy needs you." she wimpered. In her sleep she took something out of her pocket and held it tightly to her chest. I leaned closer to see what it was. It was a picture of Edward and me, all dressed up for our date that day a long time ago, when it happened. Only, we were both smiling really big, as if happy to be together. I don't remember being happy at all. I remember being mad because Alice had forced me to go, and I saw her pay Edward to take me.

I sighed, got back up, and started playing snooed on my computer.

30 minutes later I woke everyoen up, and watched as Tallie stuck the picture back in her pocket and patted it.

I was tired by the end of the day. I felt sorry for all my old teachers from when I was this age.

Tallie was the last to be picked up. In fact, we had been sitting, talking to each other the whole time about our favorite colors, animals, and songs. All the normal stuff that keeps a 3 year old occupied. I was starting to grow anxious.

"Honey, where's your dad?" I asked her. She just shrugged. I bit back a smile, as it reminded me of myself.

"He's working, I think. Ant Owice must be taking her home." She started swinging her legs off the bench we were sitting on outside. Being September it was already really cold.

"Where's your mother? Can't she pick you up?" I had to ask so no one owuld be suspicious. She could tell Edward or something, that I didn't ask. Something like that. Though it was clear he told her about me, I wonder what he said. Perphaps that I abandoned them. Maybe that I died. Or could I be just some random memory he told her in passing, so she woulnd't ask.

"She's not with us. She left after the birth. I was suppose to be opted, but daddy took me instead." I gave her a sad look.

"Well, what does your daddy do?" I asked.

"He's a layer." she smiled. Talking about him obviously made her very proud. "One of the best! And while growing me up to!" she giggled. I think she ment while raising me. So he had gone to school while she was a baby. "He want to be worth something for when mommy comes back, he said. I heard him with my own ears." She said matter of factly, the smiling leaving her face for a second, then returning twice as big.

Then she yawmed and laid her head on my lap. I picked her up, and held her, and she repositioned herself so that her head was on my shoulder and her arms were around my neck. I was turned facing the building, when I heard a car slam on the breaks.

"Tallie! Get in the car!" I heard Alice's voice shriek.

Tallie nodded, and I set her down. She ran like a bullet to get to Alice. Appearntly, you still don't mess with Alice.

Alice unbuckled her seatbelt and flung the door open. She gently picked up Tallie and put her in the car seat, something I would think was impossible, with how angry she looked. But she didn't want to scare Tallie, so she was hiding as much anger as she could.

Then Alice turned, and angrily walked over to me. I couldn't turn around and face cher. Something told me she knew Bella, I, Was here. That Jasper had told her he had seen me. Jasper had hid it so well though, that he recognized me.

"Excuse me, Miss Greene. I know you're her teacher, but don't touch her. Her father doesn't want anyone holding her. Why you could hold her hand is beyond me." She said, her tone displeaed. She was trying not to scream at me.

I took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, but I thought it was okay. I won't touch her again." I told her, fighting to keep my face blank.

"Very well. But I'll come hunt you down if you touch her again. You only take her hand if you mean it, not to get to her father. It won't work." What?

"What are you talking about? I don't want to get close to anyones father." I scowled.

"Edward told me how you were looking at him. If you know what's good for you, stay away. He's been taken for years now." There was a vicious glint in her eyes.

"Who's the taker?" I said, my voice almost breaking.

"Tallies' mother." She retorted flatly. I heard myself take a sharp intake of breath.

'Oh no, stupid body betraying me!' I thought.

Alice looked me up and down, eyeing me with suspicion. The suspicion turned to hatred.

"I'm going to tell him to take Tallie out of this class." Her eyes were pitch black with fury, and I was scared. "You won't see her again." She promised.

"Don't take my baby away from me!" I pleaded.

It slipped. It just slipped from my mouth. I didn't mean to say it. But I knew that my face looked guilty. It was all over.

Alice had turned around and was walking back to the car. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard me. For a few moments she looked like she was deliberating something. A few seconds later something tackled me. I hadn't even seen her move.

"Oh Bella! It's you!" She cried in relief, hugging me really tight. "Jasper was right! He did see you outside our door." Alice smiled so big, you would think she just won the world. As she was talking streams upon streams of tears filtered out of her eyes. All those because she was so happy to see me again. "Tallie is staying in this class for sure! And you can touch her all you want!" She giggled.

"Alice no! It's not me! Okay. Our little secret." Alice pulled me back and scowled.

"Have you any idea what Edwards been through? He's going crazy without you."

I let out a sour laugh. "He's the one that cheated on me remember."

"He never did anything with the I swear! Only kissing. That's all."

I glared at her. "As if that means anything."

"He took her. He took her to raise her. So you could be a family. He hoped that when you heard the name, you'd know. That you'd see and come back. But the man said you never even asked." Alice shook her head.

I rolled my eyes. "No one can know Alice. No one. I'm not ready."

Alice nodded. "Fine, but when you're ready, they're going to know. We love you Bella, you're our family." Alice promised.

"Alright Alice. I promise."

"Don't forget your other promise, Bella."

I was puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"You promised to come back." And with that, she let go and ran back to the car. With one last smile and wave, she left and pulled out.

And I had. About 4 years ago I had promised that I would come back. I had given her my word. 


	13. Chapter 13

It's been 3 weeks since school started, and I've felt like I'm being stalked the whole time. In fact, most of the time when I go out, a few minutes later Tallie comes in with Edward.

I suspect Alice.

I suspect she's telling Tallie where to go to have fun.

And of course, anywhere Tallie goes, Edward has to come.

Alice always picks up Tallie, but except for that and at school, I've never seen her without him. He's always watching her like a hawk, treating her like she's the world. Yet everytime she trips, he doesn't freak out. He laughs as if remembering something distant. He doesn't laugh rudely, or anything, but like he's enjoying some private joke that's gold to him.

I sighed. School was in less than an hour, and I should get going, but I couldn't. I was at the Candy Shoppe, which was only a couple of miles from school. I was just getting some of these white chocolate pretzels for our field trip to the muesem today. The muesum was only a few blocks away from here, and really boring from the few times I'd been there, but a field trip was a field trip.

I guess Alice kept to her word about not telling Edward it was me. If I looked at him longer then five seconds he would glare at me. Or start to, but when he remembered Tallie, he would look down and smile, and bring her closer to him.

I shook my head. In all my years I have never seen a father that devoted to his daughter. Not like that.

"Thank you." I told the lady. I quickly exited the small shop, and stepped into my car.

When I entered the small building, I found everyone in there shirts, ready to go.

"Thank you, yes... yes... we'll be back around noon... very safe..." I answered and assured the parents.

When they all left I counted everyone. Tallie was missing.

"Carly, where is Tallie?" I asked her, leaning over to her level.

"I don't know." she said.

Then I heard the doors slam open.

"Sorry I'm late with Tallie." Edward panted. "We had stopped to get some chocolate at the candy shop." This confirmed my suspicion about Alice. I was sure she was masterminding it.

He looked around. "Are they going somewhere?" He said.

"Yes, to the muesem. They'll be back at twelve, early release today." I nodded.

"I'm sorry, but Tallie can't go. She doesn't have my permission." I nodded again. I couldn't let Tallie stay here. Even that sentence made her sad, but I could tell she respected her father too much to disagree.

"Very well, I'll leave her with Taylor." She was here, alright, but only to help us get ready. "She's staying for kids who can't go."

He nodded and set Tallie down. "May I have a word with you for a moment?" He nodded again, and we went outside.

"Why can't Tallie go, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Because she can't go." He said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, Mr. Cullen. Relax."

He appearnlty didn't like being told to relax. "Don't tell me to relax, or else." He threatened.

Back to his temper I see. He only did this when he was protecting something.

"Don't threaten me. You may leave now." And he did. He left.

I went inside and got everyone ready. "Alright everyone, now before we go I wanted to share something with you, but you can't tell anyone, okay?"

"YEAH!" They screamed it loud, smiling and nodding.

"Alright, next month is October, and to celebrate Halloween, we're going to have a party! We're going to put up lots of pretty stuff all around this place, and show our mommies and daddies." I said in an excited tone.

I heard chorus of "Yay!" and "Now now!" and everyone was smiling and yelling, excited.

"Remember, it's our little secret, which means you can't tell anyone." They all nodded enthusiastically.

"Okay, let's go! Onto the bus!" and I led them all to the bus. I helped them on one by one, until Tallie was left.

She tugged at my pants. "Miss Gweene, daddy said I can't go." Her eyes got all sad.

I hated lieing to her, but I wanted her to have fun. I bent down and whispered. "Well, I talked to your dad and he said it was alright. I explained what we were doing and he changed his mind." Tallies face broke out into a smile.

She clapped her hands in excitement, and I helped her up the stairs. I loved being near her, she's so full of life.

And I really, really loved her. A lot.

I shook my head to get rid of the thought. I couldn't get attached.

When we entered the muesem, the first thing they saw was a big old car. They rushed to it. I laughed at how big it must be to them.

"Alright guys, I know you want to look around. So after we look around, we're going to go to their play room, which has lots of fun toys for you to play with!" I said enthusiastically.

Everyone started jumping for joy.

After they grew bored of the muesem peices I took them to go play. It was 10. We had two hours to kill.

I just sat there the whole time, watching the girls play house, and the boys build with the blocks. About an hour in I got restless and found a calighraphy set, and practiced my hand writing.

At 11:45, I heard screaming.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sob, "AHhh! It hurts!" I ran over to where the source was. Tallie was sitting on the floor, holding her knee. There was a big gash, and she was bleeding badly.

I gasped. "Tallie! What happened?" I asked.

"We playing... and I trip on... and... hurt.." She cried.

I gathered that she was playing but she tripped on something.

"Come on Tallie, we need to get you fixed up." She nodded.

A muesem curator watched the kids while I cleaned Tallies wound and fixed it.

"Thanks you." She sniffed.

"You'll be okay Tallie." I stroked her face.

I carried her on my hip while I went into the other room to where the rest of the kids were.

"Time to go, kids." I said, getting groans throughout the room.

I loaded everyone back on the bus, but kept Tallie on my lap. She snuggled closer to me.

"You'll be fine Tallie." I promised.

She shook her head. "Daddies going to be mad." She sniffed.

"He won't." I promised, shaking my head.

She didn't answer.

The driver stopped the bus, and I loaded everyone off. All the children ran to their parents and hugged them, laughing. I heard differant shouts of "That was fun!" and "Do it again! Again!"

And as usual, no one came to pick up Tallie. I sat with her outfront, when to my surprise, it was Edward who came speeding in.

He slamed the door and walked over, mad. He stopped when he saw her knee, and looked like he was trying not to kill me.

"Great! First you take Tallie on the fieldtrip when I told you not to, and she didn't have parent permission, and then she gets hurt there. That's what I was trying to avoid." He breathed, eyes sparkling with fury as any parent would be when this happened.

"She had-"

"Don't even start." He picked Tallie up. She started tearing quietly. "No, I'm going to tell the school board about you, and get you suspended. And I'm moving Tallie somewhere else."

"I-" I tried to start again, but he cut me off like last time.

"You know what, while I'm at it, I'm going to get a restraining order. You obviously don't know when to stop." He turned away, and Tallies eyes grew wide.

She started thrashing, kicking and screaming, "MOMMY! MOMMY!"

Edward tried to make her quiet down. "Shhhh baby, your mommy isn't here." He said desperatly.

But she just kept screaming, "MOMMY! MOMMY! DON'T GO MOMMY!" and she was crying really hard.

I just stood there, staring. Then it occured to me she was calling me her mommy. Did Alice tell her? Could she really know? Or did she just think I was her mother? In any case, Edward was still saying to her "you mommy isn't here."

"She had parent permission Edward." I yelled to him.

He turned around and glared at me. "I didn't give her my permission." He said.

Tallie was still struggling, trying to get out of his grasp. He sighed and let her down and took her hand tightly. She was reaching for me with one hand, opening and closing it, as if trying to grasp onto me.

"I didn't say she had yours."

Finally Tallie suceeded in freeing herself from her father. She came running at me really fast, and slammed into me crying.

"Mommy don't let daddy take me away!" She wailed.

"I won't baby, Mommys here." I picked her up, and squeezed her to me. This may be the last chance I get.

Edward stood frozen.

"Ant Owice told me you're my mommy." She sniffed.

"I am. I'm your mommy Tallie." I said, clinging to my baby girl. I hold her head to me tightly and rocked her.

"Bella? No, it's not you." Edward shook his head.

I sighed. "It's me Edward. I'm back. I came back." I told him.

His eyes filled with regret and sorrow.

"You're back. You're finally back. We can be a family now. I'm so sorry I just snapped at you. Tallie's staying. In fact, you have to come back to live with us. We kept your room the same." He rambled, walking slowly to me.

He got to me, put Tallie on the ground, and started kissing me all over my face. Then he kissed me on my mouth, desperate to kiss me there again. Then he hugged me really tightly.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I can't. We're not a family." I stepped away from him and walked to my car, leaving him standing there. 


	14. Chapter 14

It was 12 AM. Just 9 hours after the catastrophe. I just couldn't stay. I had my bags all haphazardly packed. Maddie told me I was crazy, and I probably was.

I was standing out in the middle of my street when that first streak of lightning hit followed by thunder. It was ear peirceing loud, but I ignored it.

The thunder rumbled angrily again. I knew whoever was sleeping was now awake, it sounded so angry.

This was probably my doing. The world didn't like me shunning my family.

I was enjoying standing in the danger zone, when I felt a presense by me. I was just thinking, until I turned and saw Maddie wrapping herself tighter in her bath robe.

"Some storm. The weather channel is calling for tornado warning in the south east region." She told me.

I sucked in my breathe. My chest constricted and I couldn't breathe.

"What's wrong Bella?" Maddie said worridly.

"Edward and Tallie live in that region." I chocked out. "Oh no." I said in horror.

Another flash of lightning lit the dark sky, and I felt something pelt me and a continuous pressure.

I looked down and saw someone tiny gripping onto me.

"Mommy okay!" A relived voice said.

I picked up Tallie. "I'm okay. I'm okay, baby. I'm so relieved. You're okay too." I held her close to me.

She nodded. "Daddy saw the skies and Ant Owice said to go. So daddy came to you." She cried into my chest.

I started rocking her, trying to calm her down. "It's alright baby, I won't let you go. It's okay now." That stopped some of her crying.

"I didn't know where else to go. Alice was sure this part of town was safe, and said to get immediate shelter. She said they'll be here if it gets bad over there." Edward said, appearning behind me.

"Alright, it is safe here. And if there's a tornado, there are plenty of closets that face the interior." I nodded.

"Thank you, Bella." I saw something in his eyes but I couldn't read it. I read the other emtions, regret and sorrow. The same as always.

I sighed. "It's no problem. I'm just glad I could help. I bet you want your daughter back." I said, ready to give Tallie to him.

But Tallie wouldn't move, she clung closer. "Tallie just wants to be with her mother." Edward explains. "There is no way on this Earth I'm going to stop her from being with you. She's just as much yours."

I couldn't look at him. "Edward, you can't seriously be like that. You've raised her for just about 4 years now, and you have custody. I have no right to call her my daughter. Besides, I left. You cheated. I thought we were both giving her up. You really surprised me, that day when I followed you. I got the shock of my life when I found out you had Tallie all this time." I was careful to avoid words like 'our' and 'my daughter'.'

He stepped closer. "Is that what you think? That you have no right to her?" He said disbelieving.

"Yes." I mumbled looking down. Then I looked up, energized. "Edward, what do you want from me?"

"You know what I want." He replied again.

"Why do you keep saying that!" I said, exasperated.

"Why do you keep asking?" He shot back.

I could feel his breath on me. I saw him leaning slowly down.

"Don't try to kiss me again, Edward."

"I'm pretending you didn't say that." he said in a serious tone.

But before his lips could touch mine, an ear shaddering thunder hit, followed dirctly by lightning so bright, that it lit the sky for miles, making it literally look like daylight, not just a nightlight, and it could blind us if I didn't know any better.

It scared Tallie really bad, and she started screaming into my chest.

I hugged her closer to me and started murmering to her. "It's okay Tallie. You're safe in my arms, nothing's going to touch you, nothing's going to harm you." She continued to cry, only quieted down a little.

I felt Edward get closer, and he covered her too, so that not an inch of her was exposed.

"It's okay Tallie. You're double safe now. You have mommy and daddy protecting you together. Not even the boogie man can get through us." He murmured. "We'll protect you forever. We're you gaurdian trees, like in the forest." Talllie started only wimpering, and soon that quieted to nothingness.

Another ear shaddering thunder, followed by a single streak of lighting came, but Tallie stayed queit wrapped in our arms and chests.

To be more specific, my arms were around Tallie, holding her into my chest, and Edward had his arms around me, his chest over Tallie opposite me. She was encased.

Then two seconds later rain started pelting us really hard, and a few hail stones.

"This is quite a storm." Maddie murmered again, unphased by Edward and me.

"We need to go inside." I said. Edward nodded.

"Okay Tallie, we're going to let go for a second, to walk you to the house. But as soon as we get to saftey we'll protect you again. Okay?" Edward asked. We felt her nod and started to break apart.

Then we heard squeals worse then thunder. We all ran to the side walk, just in time. Just milliseconds later and we would have been run over.

Alice got out the car holding Sarah, followed by Jasper.

They walked over to us calmly.

"Sorry, the house five houses over caught on fire a little, so we decided to come here. We'll be safe here." Alice yelled at us confidently over the roar of the rain. She handed Sarah to Jasper, and ran to me to hug me.

"Alice! You shouldn't run in the rain!" I yelled back to her.

"I don't care. I just need to hug you." She cried.

"No, Alice, I need to hug you. Not the other way around." I gave Tallie to Edward and hugged Alice tightly.

"I've missed you so much. I know I could have hugged you when I picked up Tallie, but it just wouldn't be the same." She pulled back. "Bella, you have to be apart of this family." She demanded.

"Alice, I'm not-" She thrust a finger at the shivering Tallie, then we both realized she was shivering.

Maddie was the first to call it. "Everyone get inside NOW! The children will catch their deaths if they stay out here any longer." and she was already halfway there.

In fact, we were outside the front of the house. The back has a dirt road, and we could have all stood in the garage, where it would still be freezing, but we didn't use it, so they had parked in the middle of the road, and we were on the grass.

Our house had a porch that we all ran up the wooden steps to. Yes ran, even though everyone was screaming at the other not to run.

Finally, we were under the roof. "I'm cold!" Tallie complained.

"We're almost inside baby." I promised her. She nodded, sneezing.

"Oh honey... Bella get her inside now. Especially Sarah. She's younger and more fragile."

"I KNOW!" I kind of yelled at him. I was at the end of my line, after Tallie sneezed. So we all entered the victorian era mansion, and I led them all to my room, at the end of the house with the most windows.

'Really smart Bella.' I thought, mentally rolling my eyes.

"Okay guys, we're going into my room to get everyone changed. I have clothes for Tallie and sarah. Maddie and I bought them clothes as presents. Mainly Tallie, for her birthday, so we'll give her one of those." They nodded, and I took Tallie, and Alice carried Sarah into my room.

Edward stopped at the door.

"Bella... why are there suitcases all over the room?" He said confused.

"Oh... I'm leaving Edward." I admitted, then I got busy getting through the piles to the presents. "Here you go Alice, give this to Sarah." I was getting ready to toss it at her, but she had her eyes wide, and was staring at them as if just seeing them. "Alice!" I screamed at her, "Now is NOT the time to be like that over my leaving. We have cold children who could easily contract phenomia here!" I told her sternly.

That took her out of her trance and she nodded. I tossed her Sarah's present, and she hastily opened it and turned to Sarah.

I turned all my attention to Tallie, and let her pick the one she wanted. She picked the present wrapped in the blue wrapping. I opened it and took out the clothes.

"Edward... I don't..." he nodded and took it from me. "I'll be right back. I have to go get candles..." I excused myself, leaving the room.

I was upstairs getting the candles from a cabnet. I knew I was risking everything because it was right by a window. A huge window. Multiple windows.

Then a huge crash of lightning stuck, and the window cracked. The thunder rumbled visiously, and the crack got bigger.

Then the thunder and lighting hit at the same time, sending the house wobbling for a few seconds, and she window broke.

Glass went flying everywhere.

I tried to protect myself, but I felt as if every inch of me had been cut. I fell back and was too tired to move, but that didn't keep me from seeing the blood pooling around me.

"Bella! Bella are you okay? Bella where are you?" Edward yelled, getting worried when I didn't respond.

I couldn't respond.

I felt rain pelt me and my open wounds as I lay there, waiting for him to find me.

Finally on his way down, he stopped on the only door on the middle landing and found me.

"Oh Bella! Sweet Bella!" I couldn't respond. "Bella, love, Bella. Beautiful Bella. Please be alright." He sobbed. "You'll be alright."

That's when Alice came running in.

"Edward, I called an ambuilence. They will be here any second."

He was puzzled. "Alice, when did you call them?"

"Ten minutes ago. I knew this was going to happen. But she'll be alright." Alice promised.

I took comfort. Alice almost always knew.

"Bella, you must keep your eyes open. Alright? Keep them open." He told me.

"I'm tired Edward, just let me sleep."

"No!" He said desperatly. "You must not sleep. Stay with me." But the blood loss was making me tired and dizzy.

"Sorry." And I fell into unconsioucness.

"BELLA!" He screamed, shaking me gently.

&

I woke up to the sound of a steady beeping and moaned.

"Why do I always end up like this." I muttered to myself.

I heard a chuckle and looked over to see Edward. "You're okay." He breathed, smiling.

"Yes." I laid back and relaxed. "Is Tallie okay? Sarah and Alice? Jasper? How is everyone?" I rambled worridly.

"They're all fine." He promised.

Then he leaned over and kissed me on the lips. After a minute, a very long minute, he pulled back.

"Better?" I asked him sarcastically.

"You have no idea. I've been waiting to touch you like that for so long."

I thought for a moment.

"That day I saw you again, that first time in the park... I saw you looking around and you looked like you were searching for something..." I asked him.

He touched my cheek. "I was looking for you. I looked for you everytime we went to the park. It was your favorite place." He leaned back in his chair, but not before taking my hand. "I've looked for you everytime, since you first left. I always hoped you'd come back." He laughed, searching his memories. "I love the park. It's my santuary. All parks are pretty." He quoted in a girl tone.

"That doesn't sound like me!" I laughed, defensive.

He shrugged.

I tried to smile but I was in pain. Suddenly my heart rate shot up.

A few seconds later doctors came rushing in.

But I blacked out before I saw anything else. 


	15. Chapter 15

I had travelled my way far into the woods. I was soaked through really thoroughly, because the rain was really heavy.

"Bella!" I heard a boys voice call me. "Bella where are you!" He shouted.

After a few more minutes of running my lungs grew heavy and I tripped on a large mossy log. Tears were cascading down my cheeks.

A few seconds later I was being picked up off the ground and held closely.

"Oh Bella! You're alright!" Edward cried, not letting me go. "I'm so glad you're safe." He hugged me, finally setting me on my feet.

"You just carried me." I said amazed.

"Well your only about 94. It was easy." He shrugged, hugging me tightly again. "I thought I'd lost you."

I stepped back. "You did. You're such a jerk." I shoved him.

He barely even flailed. "Bella, I'm sorry. I was a jerk. I'm so sorry I did that." He apologized, hugging me to him.

I struggled to get free, but he wouldn't let me. "How could you think I would forgive you. I was so humiliated. You can't do that Edward." I cried. I struggled but I still couldn't get free. If anything, he held me closer.

"I love you Bella." He whispered.

My heart broke, and I managed to get free. And I just ran. Ran and ran even after my lungs were flaming and I wanted to throw up. But I couldn't stop, he'd find me.

First he started yelling at me in school in front of everyone. Then he told everyone something he shouldn't have. Then he started making out with this random girl.

We're only twelve, and he was already doing that with girls.

I tripped again, but this time he caught me. Only since I kicked at him mid catch, he fell on top of me. I shoved him off and stood up.

But then he acted like a prick and attacked me with his lips.

I was shocked because we were so young, and the kiss got heated. We would shame people.

"Edward! Edward stop!" I pushed him off me. "Edward! What are you thinking? We're only 12! And you're about to be 13 and in high school."

He just wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't hold back."

I stared at him. "I love you, Bella. I love you so much. As more than a friend." He kissed me again.

"What do you want Edward?" I pulled away.

We were sitting against the tree, with me on his lap, but then he switched our position and was laying on top of me, still holding me. "I-"

&

The lightening was getting really bad. I had just moved into the Cullen house, and I chose the room in the attic. It was as depressed as me.

Edward was stil as rude to me as ever.

I watched the lightning set a little bush on fire, but the rain put it out.

I heard the door to my room snap open.

"Bella, I'm supposed to get you, to tell you to come with me. We have to get to safety."

"Why should I go." I was 13 now. Just about to enter my first year of high school. The year had been hell with Edward being rude to me non stop. Only sometimes when we were alone.

Now was one of these times.

"Bella, please. Don't get hurt." He pleaded.

I went crazy and 'emo' you could say.

"Who would care?" I asked, not caring for an answer.

"Esme, Carlisle, Alice and Emmett... and me."

I laughed sourly.

"You!" I turned fromt he window to face him.

The rain was my mood. I loved watching as the patterns of the rain slid down it, the cold air making it foggy, and getting me somewhat chilly by sitting there.

"Yes me." He said, sincerity in his eyes.

I just laughed and turned back around, trailing the trails of water with my fingers.

I heard him give up and leave eventually.

The big oak tree that faced my window, the one I had for my sanctuary, me and Edwards club house when we were little, caught on fire with the next lightning stirke.

&

"Come on Bella! Smile!" I saw Alice say from behind a camera. Her voice sounded far away, and as if being said through a jar.

I looked beside me and saw Edward.

He looked at me, and I saw warmth in his eyes.

I looked down and saw I was in a sparkly blue dress. I had silver heels on. I saw my hair was curly and felt that it was up in a bun. It must be the style where it's in that bun or poinytail with curly hair, and your bangs are out. I loved that style.

Edward was in a tux and tie. He looked down at me, smiled again, and kissed my lips hard. "I love you." He whispered.

I smiled at him, looking at him thoughtfully.

Alice snapped the picture.

"There!" She said satisfied. "That's the perfect picture!"

Edward grinned.

"Alright limos here! Lets head off to our prom!" Jasper said, wrapping his arm around Alice.

Me and Alice laughed.

Edward wrapped his arm around me and kissed me again. "Let's go have fun tonight. I love you Bella. Always. Remeber that."

&

Alice had got me to agree to go out with her brother. I can't believe she did that.

She had gotten me all ready, curling my hair, and putting me in a nice shirt and jeans.

Alice was taking pictures. "Smile you two. Your children will want to know how their parents looked on their first date!" When that only made us look at her oddly she looked over the camera and made the weirdest face I'd ever seen. That made us crack up and she snapped a few pictures.

"Perfect." She nodded, proud and satisfied.

"I'll be right back." I excused myself. They nodded. I went to the bathroom to make sure I looked alright, and stuff.

I came back down and was waiting for them by the stairs when I looked over to see Alice handing money to Edward.

"Here's the money." She winked.

He took it. "This better be worth it." and he walked over to me and took my arm.

"Bye you guys! Have fun!" She smiled, Jasper holding onto her. 


	16. Chapter 16

I bolted upward, my breathing fast and uneven. I felt sweat covering every inch of my body, and knew it was my nightmares.

I fell back onto my bed.

Nightmares they were.

Pictures of my childhood. Flashbacks of places I'd locked away and walked away from.

The first one was the worst. That was the first day Edward started being a jerk to me. I can't even remember what he told me.But that was the source of all the trouble, I knew. Whatever he said to me was the final straw between us. I just can't remember what he said...

And then right after I moved in, he was such an ass, but that was one of the rarest times he was nice to me.

I can't believe I forgot though. We had gone to prom together. I didn't want to remember. I tried to forget. He had treated me so nicely that night. Until the end that is. He tried to get me into bed with him, that pig.

Of course, a couple of weeks later he got his wish. And look where that got us. These were not good times I was having. Whatever happened to having the time of your life.

It'd been 3 days since I was released from the hospital. Edward was making me stay, saying if I didn't, he press charges against me for some insane reason I didn't hear to care.

I even told him I didn't believe him.

That's when he said he went to court and I have to see Tallie at least 1 time a week.

Which meant I had to stay.

Which only mad Edward happier because he knew I'd see Tallie every day, when I taught her.

A soft knock at the door brought me out of my thoughts. I was currently staring out the window at the autumn leaves falling off the trees and flying the the breeze. It was october now, and in a few months, when Halloween came, Tallie would be 4.

"Come in Maddie." I said. Maddie liked to see how I was these past few days.

"It's not Maddie." I heard a man say. My head snapped backwards to see Edward with wine glasses.

"No Edward, you know how low my tolerance is. Besides, it's bad for females." I told him.

"Come on, you need it." He tried persuading me.

"You know what happened last time."

He looked innocent.

"We will not have another Tallie." I said, litterally putting my foot down, as I got up off the bed.

"Of course not, that's impossible. Another kid maybe, but not another Tallie."

I glared at him.

"Yeah, so having one wedlock kid doesn't bother, and neither does two."

He shrugged. "Being wedlock isn't a big deal anymore." He promised.

I looked away.

"Last time we got drunk, Tallie happened. I'm not going to risk it with you again." I said.

He looked hurt. "So Tallie was a mistake?" He asked quietly.

"No! Just an accident. But a great one." He smiled a bit now.

"So if I get you drunk and you had another child, would you stay with me?" He asked seriously.

I laughed. "I'd have to. You went to court remember."

He laughed back at me. "Ah, yes. That." He nodded.

I broke down. Thinking about it gave me a head acke. "Fine. Give me the wine."

He smiled widely. He brought them over to me and poured us each a glass.

"To whatever the hell we want to give cheers to." Edward said, holding his glass up.

"Here here!" I clanked his with mine, and drank.

Half a glass later I is drunk. So drunk in fact Edward looked funny.

I pointed to him and... laughed, hitting his face.

"Mys bad. Sorry Warded." That sent me into fits. I was laughing without control.

"Besides, I wasn't drunk. I knew exactly what was happenining." I heard him tell me.

That only made me laughs harder. "Wardeds so funhee." I chocked.

"Yeah, I took advantage of you, sorry. I just had to finally have you." He told me looking him straight in the eyes. Or that's what I think. I tried to keep a straight face.

The sober part of me knew that he was confessing what he did and why he did what he did and all that junk, but I couldn't ... pay attention. Funny how he would pick when I'm drunked.

I broke out laughing.

"You funny Warded." I realized I was saying his name wrong, and that made me laughs harder.

"You okay Bella?" He asked.

I tried to nod. "Drunked I not am." I giggled out.

His words came out in a slurry rush.

"I didn't know you'd get pregnant. But... happy... did... child with you... happy..." He confessed. "I've wanted to be with you and only you my whole life. I never did anything with those other woman. I saved myself for you."

I was able to focous more on the last part. Too bad I pretty much wouldn't remember any of this..

"I just... I love you Bella." Then I felt him kissing my lips. I was sober enough to have the occasional slurry words in patches, with patches of soberness here and there. My body was strange.

But I still kissed him back, and it heated up.

I tried to stop myself, but I couldn't. I felt myself lasping back to drunk.

Just like the first time.

I broke the kiss, pushing him back as hard as I could.

"If you loved me, you would take advantage of me." I told him.

He looked directly into my eyes. "We both want this." He said, then went back to kissing me.

"EDWARD NO!" I screamed against him.

He didn't listen to me and I succumbed to being drunk.

I only vaguley felt him carrying me to the bed and undressing me.

"Tallie" I cried.

"She's at home with Alice, Sarah, Jasper, and Maddie." he informed me.

I cried. He was basically raping me. This was against my will.

But the court would never believe me.

"Why are you raping me Edward. Don't you love me?" I tried to get him to stop.

"I'm not raping you. You'll see. Just like last time."

As he climed on top of me I screamed really loudly.

"Shhh baby, I promise. We'll do it right this time. Nothing will go wrong." He promised.

I started crying, but he ignored me.

"You bastard. You don't love me." I cried.

As my last link was slipping from the world, I heard him as if through water.

"Don't fight. I'm not a bastard, I just want to be with you Bella."

And then I lost touch with the world, not wanting to know the rest.

&

When Edwards not constantly around me and I have time to myself, I cry myself to sleep.

He did it again. He took advantage or my half druken state, and I could be pregnant again.

I was late, and it scared me.

Could he have gotten me pregnant again? I hoped not.

He had Tallie.

If he did, I would make sure he wasn't the one to adopt the child this time. I wouldn't tell him. Yeah, that's what I'll do. I won't tell him.

This time though, it had only been a few weeks, just about 4. A little early to know, but I knew by gut instinct. I was late. It had to be.

I cried and cried, thinking about everything.

I wasn't ready to go through that again.

Why did he do this? What did he want?

Today was Tallie's birthday, and he'd be here with her soon. I had a four year old and a baby on the way.

I heard a knock on my door.

"Come in." I said, trying to hide my quivering voice.

I was sitting at my window, crying in the exact same way I had when Alice found me about four years and nine months ago.

Only now I was 23 and not 19.

So who should find me again now but Alice.

I sighed.

"Bella are you okay?" She asked worried.

I nodded no.

She rushed to me.

"Bella what's wrong?" She asked, panicing a little.

"Remember when Edward came here that night you all were with Tallie..." Alice nodded.

"Yeah and you guys... well... again." I saw the awarness flicker in her eyes, and knew she knew.

"He got me pregnant again." I cried.

"Bella, are you sure? It hasn't even been long enough to tell." She tried to soothe me.

"Yes. I feel the same as last time it happened. I'm sure."

She looked at me sadly, understanding filling her face.

"You have to tell him, Bella." She said.

"No! He doesn't deserve to know! I don't think he wants another child. I'm not telling him. I'll just stay away and put the baby up for adoption."

"One problem, you have to stay here." She said.

"No, I'm leaving. I'm not telling him." I nodded, tears staining my eyes.

"Telling who what?" Edwards voice said, making me jump.

"Nothing." I told him. Alice knew I wasn't going to tell him. Knew I wasn't going to repeat last time.

"She's pregnant again Edward. You're going to be a father again." She said smiling.

Edward ran to me and swept me into a hug. "Yes, Bella yes!" He cried, pulling back and looking me up and down. "Another child! This is perfect!" He said, smiling widely and proudly.

Then he saw my face and anger and hurt flickered in his face.

"No Bella. No adoption, no repeats of last time. I promised you, I was going to do it right this time." He told me, staring me down intently. "I'm keeping my promise."

I cried. "I remember everything Edward. You used me to get close to me. How could you." He made noises trying to calm me.

"Shh. I only wanted to be with you. Not to hurt you. Never to hurt you." I laughed sourly.

"Then why did you tease me when you started highschool." Pain crossed his face.

"That's not important. Let's just go celebrate Tallie's birthday." And he led me out to Tallie before I could protest farther.

Alice was skipping all the way down with us.

I saw everyone in the room. Looking around I saw Emmett, Rosalie by the punch, Sarah and Jasper sitting with Tallie, Esme and Carlisle on the other side of the room, and Maddie waiting for us by the stairs.

"Everyone! Bella's pregnant again!" Alice screamed happily, skipping to Jasper and hugging him, then hugging Tallie and Sarah.

Everyon smiled and gave me congratulations. This would be a long pregnancy I was sure.

They were going to make sure I didn't do what I did last time. 


	17. Chapter 17

Tallie opened her presents before cake. She couldn't wait to see what she got.

I let her sit in my lap because she wouldn't be with anyone else.

"Mommy." she kept demanding. I guess she was making up for time without me in her own way.

She even demanded I help her open presents.

And of course the whole time this was happenening, and as soon as Tallie sat on my lap, Alice brought the video camera out, and Edward started taking pictures.

The first picture he took, he pulled an Alice.

"Okay Bella, smile with Tallie!" He smiled, as if he hadn't stopped smiling since Alice told him.

He snapped a few pictures of me holding her, and laughing at something she did.

Then she started opening presents and stuck some bows on her. And when she was covered in bows, thanks to Alices bow-covered present, she stuck them on me. Of course Alice and Edward both had to get those pictures. They both got right up close to us.

We were finishing the party by 3 so that we could take Tallie trick o treating. By we I meant Edward and me because Alice and Jasper weren't taking Sarah this year, and no one else wanted to go. I suspected Edward.

Tallies cake had red icing and 3 layers. It was a red velvet cake. We all sang to her and I cut the cake.

Edward snapped a picture of me as I did so. And as I cut a piece for everyone else.

We were both sitting on either side of Tallie, and as I was eating, I caught Edward staring at me, and snapping random pictures. Of course, he also snapped lots of pictures of his daughter, and paid attention to her more then me, but still, he was staring at me a lot.

"Mommy, I wanna get ready!" Tallie cheered.

"Alright Tallie. What are going to be today?" I asked her.

"A vampire!" She cheered, smiling widely.

"A weird vampire." Edward said, picking her up. "No fangs. Just really pale skin. Oh, and her definition of vampires, she already has the right eyes." He said, taking my hand.

"The perfect golden shade!" I smiled. "Do you drink blood too?"

"No," she shook her head, "well, animals. But not people." She giggled.

I looked at Edward and smiled.

"Come on, let's go get you dressed Tallie." He said, tickling her.

"Okay!" She giggled.

I tried to let go of Edwards hand but he held to it tight. "Come on Bella, let's help Tallie." He smiled.

"Okay! Let's go!" I jerked my hand away and ran up the stairs to her room, making sure I didn't fall. I was laughing the whole way.

We dressed Tallie up in a cape, only so people would know what she was. But we didn't add fangs, only a little powder to make her whiter.

"Bye guys, we'll be back in a few hours." Edward said, Tallie on his back. "Come on little vampire, lets go get candy!" He said, walking out the door.

"Yay! Candy!" She smiled and clapped.

Edward laughed.

While we were walking, Edward and I talked.

"So, your lawsuit..."

"I have friends in the law buisness." he shrugged.

"That's right, becasue you're a lawyer." I nodded.

"It doesn't matter, Bella." He said in a tired voice.

"Okay." I shrugged. "So... you weren't drunk..." I finally found the courage to bring that topic up.

He shook his head. "No." was all he said.

"Right." I nodded slowly.

We stopped talking as we led Tallie to the door of the first house.

"TRICK OR TREAT!" She screamed.

The woman laughed and gave her lots of candy.

"Candy!" she cheered.

Edward took her hand, and then took mine.

"Making sure you don't run off." He joked, smiling.

I glared at him.

Other then that, the night went smoothly. We had to reapeditly tell people Tallie was a vampire, but it didn't seem to bother her.

We came back home around 8, because Tallie was so young, but somehow she still managed to get a very full bag.

"Hey Maddie, take care of Tallie, I'm putting Bella to bed now." Edward said.

"WHAT! It's only 8. That's way to early." I complained.

"No! You're going to bed, that's final." Edward said, taking my hand again and leading me up the stairs.

When we entered my room Edward closed the door, picked me up, and sat me on the bed.

"What about Tallie, Edward?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Maddie will be good to her. So will Alice and the others. I just need to talk with you." He said.

"Right." I said.

"But first, I'm putting in Harry Potter." he smirked.

"No! I hate Harry Potter!" I cried.

"Exactly." He muttered. When he got it working he came over to me, lifted me up, opened the covers and put me down. Then he snugly pulled the covers over me.

And then he did the worst thing imaginable. He walked to the other side and got under the covers.

"You're not planning to stay I hope?" I asked him coldly.

"Yes, I am." He grinned. "I have to make sure you don't leave me, don't I?" He said smugly.

"Right." I muttered. "Might as well make yourself comfertable." I said sarcastically.

"Alright!" He said happily, and he got closer to me and put his hand on my stomach, and snuggled into my hair.

"I was being sarcastic." I said through gritted teeth.

"I know." He said, still grinning.

He removed his face from my hair and we watched Harry Potter for a while. Then I got tired and yawned, and he turned it off.

"Time for bed." He said.

"I don't want to go to sleep." I complained again.

"Come on, I'll go to bed with you." He said.

"Gee, I feel much better about sleeping now." I muttered.

"Just get your rest."

"Fine." I said.

I rolled over and his hand that was on my stomach the whole time, moved away.

I was vaguly aware as I fell asleep that his eyes were on me the whole time, and that right before I complitly drifted off, he hand went back to my stomach and he snuggled closer, holding me securly in his arms. 


	18. Chapter 18

2 months have passed since Halloween, when I first found out. It's now December 1, and Edward is still acting like a gentlemen.

Every night he or Alice stays in my room, just to make sure I don't leave. They won't let me stay with Maddie. My teaching job has been getting better, because I'm finding taking care of the kids really fun, and Tallie is always around me. I take her home myself sometimes, but most of the time its Edward taking us home.

And everytime his job isn't holding him down, he takes me for dates. Forces me into them. But at least they get me out of the house.

And he showered me against my will. He's gotten me clothes, shoes, jewelry, and more. I don't mind the clothes cause they're all maternity clothes that I'll need soon. And everyone is getting things for the baby, so the nursery is already done and ready. It has crib, changing table, chests, everything. The room is a light blue and is one of the biggest rooms in the house.

And that baby isn't even at month three in my womb.

Edward spent last night with me again. He spends more nights with me than Alice, who only spends 2 days a week with me.

And it's really horrible because he's so protective again. I'm going insane.

But he needs it for his insanity.

So I'm just laying here this morning, thinking, while I feel him evenly breathing, telling me he's in deep sleep. And his hand is still laying on my stomach, like it has been every night he's with me. Always will be I think. At least until that baby is born.

I felt him pull me closer to him, still deep in sleep.

I'd probably start showing in a month or so.

All of a sudden Edwards breathing changed.

"Good morning mom, how did you sleep?" Edward grinned half asleep.

I decided to play with him. "Morning yourself handsom." I grinned.

He laughed and started kissing me.

About 5 seconds later he realized what he was doing and released me immdediatly.

"I'm sorry. I was half asleep. Really sorry, I didn't mean to. I promise I wasn't hitting on you or anything. I'm sorry. It was my fault. Don't hurt me. Don't leave me. Sorry." He babbled.

I laughed. "Don't worry about it, I know. It was fun." I smiled, and kissed him just to tease him. And I also wanted to.

I started getting up when Alice came running in the room in her pajamas screaming.

"BELLA! EDWARD!" She cried, "Tallie is GONE!"

"What! That's not possible." I said, running to Tallie's room next door.

Her bed was empty, the sheets thrown back. All the chests and drawrs were toppled and the chairs broken. When I walked closer to the bed I smelled blood.

It gave me a queasy feeling, but I had to know what happened.

I tripped over some toys that were thrown around the floor, and before I made impact with the ground, Edward caught me.

"Careful." He said.

I looked down, and I saw more blood on the toys.

"What happened." I said, burying my head in his chest.

He stroked my head. "I don't know." He said sadly.

Alice came running in, threw Edward of me, and hugged me tightly.

"I came in here this morning to get her ready for breakfast and she was gone." She cried. "We'll find her. Jaspers already got all the police looking for her, and we're getting ready to Amber Alert her." She sniffled.

"Thank you Alice." Tears fell from my eyes.

5 hours later, the police called in Amber Alert. It was a little quicker then normal, but it was obvious she was gone. Most of the blood was from her. Some of it from something else no one could identify.

Edward led me into my bedroom and shut the door. He took me to my bed and placed me on it, sitting me up.

"We're watching 'Definatly Maybe', no complaints." He said, putting the movie in.

"Fine." I said weakly.

He came around to his side of the bed. I called it that now, because he was always there. He was sitting up too, and started rubbing my back.

"I know that we should be worrying about Tallie, but pregnant women shouldn't have stress. And because you're already so fragile when you're pregnant I don't want to take a chance."

I started tearing some more, and leaned into his chest.

"Shh, baby. It'll be okay. We'll find Tallie." He whispered, holding me.

We watched into the movie, and I did my best to focus and forget Tallie was missing. I don't know what I'd do if I'd had a miscarriage from the stress of this; it'd really hurt Edward. He was right, I think the events of my first pregnancy made it really hard for me, and I'd have to be really careful.

Halfway through "Definatly Maybe" Alice came prancing in without knocking.

"Anything you want, Alice?" I asked her, anger in my tone.

"Yes, acutally, we're going shopping." She said seriously, as she looked at Edward. He nodded, and I felt his grip loosen as Alice took my hand.

"Alice, I don't want to go shopping." I moaned.

"Nonsense. This is the perfect time to go shopping. We're going to have a good time." She said matter of factly.

I sighed. "Fine Alice. Let's go shopping." Alice nodded, her face serious.

She carefully led me down the stairs, and to the door.

"Jasper, I'm going to take Bella shopping. Take care of Sarah." Jasper nodded, his face grim.

Alice took my hand again, and led me outside, down the driveway, and into her car.

"We're going to Macy's." She said, starting her yellow turbo. She loved this car.

"Alice, why shopping. I have everything we need for the baby."

"Yes, but you're still going shopping. Let's get some baby clothes, and as an added bonus, we're going to get regular clothes for you, for when the babies born. It'll be fun. Take your mind off it." She said looking straight ahead.

"I hope." I sighed.

While in Macy's with Alice, I was still thinking about Tallie. Where was she? Is she alright? All these questions ran through my mind at top speed, with no intention of slowing down.  
"Bella?" A flurry of pale skin waved across my face.

"Hmmm,?" I asked, dazed. "What?"

"I said, what do you think of this one?" Alice held up a tiny pink tee with a yellow ducky on it.

"That's nice, Alice," I smiled, "But we don't know the gender yet."

"Ooo, but I can just feel that it's going to be a girl!" She turned around and started raiding the racks again and I was dead on my feet.

"Alice," I said after a time, "I'm going to the book store across the street."

"Yeah, ok," she murmured, all the while still sorting through countless pieces of fabric. "I'll come over there when I'm done."

"Okay." I made my way over to the front door, after multiple people asking me if I would like a sample of perfume or what not. As I stepped out of the crowded building, I took a much needed breath of fresh air. It cleared my head a bit and I started walking across the road. Everything after that happened at a rapid pace.

A huge metal object racing towards me.

A sudden pain in my right arm.

Me, falling to the blacktop.

A girl screeching my name.

Darkness.


	19. Chapter 19

"Morning Bella. Morning Juiliana." Edward smirked.

I rubbed my eyes and came to my senses, then I smacked Edward on the arm.

"We are not naming my child Juiliana!" I shrieked.

"Okay... Mary?" He said.

"NO!"

"Tiffany."

"No!" I said in disgust. "I hate that name."

"Jamie."

"No."

"Taylor."

"No! None of that." I said exasperated.

"Well, we have to find a name one day." He smirked.

"But that day is not today." I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Fine." He held his hands up in defeat.

"Any news on Tallie?" I said, looking away.

"No, not yet." Edward said, brushing hair out of my face.

"Edward, it's been three months. What if she's dead?" I turned my head and looked him in the eyes. "There's been no ransom note, no contact, no hints. Nothing." I started crying.

He took me into his arms as best he could, with my stomach blocking him. It wasn't big this time either, just as big as last time I think. Last time around 6 months. I figured I was blessed for not getting big.

"Shh, don't worry. We'll find her. We'll be our family of four. I promise." I rubbed my back.

"I just don't know what to do." I sobbed into his chest.

"Well, for starters, calm down. You can't take this. You're so much more fragile than other pregnant women." He whispered softly. "We'll find her soon, I can feel it." He pulled back and looked at me intently. "Besides, Alice thinks there'll be news really soon."

I laughed half heartidly. "Alice always knows." I said, and hugged him as hard as I could without smothering the baby.

I felt the baby kick, and judging by the way Edward pulled back and started rubbing his chest, he felt it to.

"Man, our little ladys going to be a great gymnist." He laughed.

I sighed. "We don't know it's a girl. Just because Alice said-"

"She said it was a girl, it's a girl." He cut me off.

"That was three months ago Edward." I said. "Really."

A pained look came to his face. "Yes, I believe the day you were hit-"

"Not now Edward. That's why I'm in this bed in the first place!" I huffed.

Edward laughed. "Let's hope our child isn't deformed. I might just have to divorce it from us if it is." My eyes swelled up and angry tears started falling. Edwards face dropped and he quickly brushed my tears with his hand.

"Sorry, Bella. I was kidding. I know how wrong that joke was, but I didn't think you'd take it like that. I was trying to get you to take your mind off all these stressful things." He leaned his head closer to mine.

"I love you Bella." He breathed.

"I love you too." I whispered.

His face broke out into a smile.

He rarely smiles anymore, even to me. Ever since Tallie's disaperance three months ago, his face has gotten more and more stern and serious. Even to me, as hard as he tries to hide it.

Then Alice burst in, breathless. "Bella! Edward! They found her!" She said in a teary voice.

I didn't care that the doctor put me on bed rest. I had done nothing but sit in bed all day everyday for three months, and I was not going to stay there when my child was found. I had to see her.

Edward knew this, sighed, and helped me out of bed. He walked, supporting me, as fast as I could go. We both knew we were impatient with the speed we were going, but I don't think Edward minded if it was the speed I had to go to avoid a miscarriage.

Jasper came into view. "They got her. She's in the hospital." I let out a wail.

Esme appeared beside Jasper. "Carlisle is the doctor taking care of her. She was Jane Doe, and he was assigned her, but as soon as he saw her he knew who it was." She said, tears forming at her eyes.

"Get me to my daughter, NOW!" I demanded, screaming the last part. All four of them, Alice, Esme, Jasper, and Edward helped me into the car. I was surprised when both Jasper and Alice were coming.

"What about Sarah?" I asked.

"Don't worry about her. We stuck Sarah with Rose and Emmett. They said they'd take care of her." I nodded.

Rose and Emmett had come to live with us these past three months. I'd been getting along with Rose, and I was glad she wasn't as shallow any more.

We arrived at the hospital and met Carlisle out front.

"She's okay. Her cuts weren't many and they weren't deep. She has a little bruising but she should recover quick." I nodded and we headed into her room. It seemed to take forever to get there.

There, lying pale as the sheets on the bed, was my daughter. My four year old daughter. Her heart monitor was beeping steady, but her brown hair was bleeched blonde and her breathing as shallow as Rosalie, which was very. She opened her eyes, and I breathed a sigh of relief. She looked over to where I made the sound and she smiled.

"Mommy! Daddy!" She said, crying. She held her hands up weakly for us to take, and we rushed by her side, each taking a hand.

"Baby! Tallie! I love you!" I cried.

"You're okay!" Edward said in relief. I swore I saw tears in his eyes, but he wasn't crying. I tried not to cry either. I knew it wouldn't be good to cry because we might really scare Tallie. She needed to be calm and think everything was all right.

But everything for the most part was all right. We had our family back.

"Daddy gonna give mommy sparkle?" Tallie said, looking her father in the eyes.

"No honey. Daddy doesn't think so." He said. She nodded no.

"Daddy give mommy sparkle." She snapped, glaring her four year old glare at him.

I just stared curiously between the two.

"No, honey." He sighed.

"Mommy say yes! Daddy give her sparkle." she demanded, folding her arms against her chest.

She looked so much like me when she did that, I had to hold back my laugh.

He sighed. "All right Tallie. If that's what you want." She nodded, her face turning into a grin, and her eyes sparkling to life.

Edward sighed again, shook his head, and reached into his pocket.

He took a something small out and turned to face me.

I saw Tallie bouncing eagerly in her position on the bed.

I turned my attention back to Edward to see he was on one knee.

"Bella, these last three months, I've proven to you as much as I can that I've changed. I've loved you for who know hows long, and I can feel you love me too. Will you marry me? Will you complete the family? Not that you don't already of course. You've been our family even before you were 12. Since you were born and we were friends you've been apart of this family. But now we have Tallie and our other little one on the way, and we're not married. I want us to be married so we can truely be a family, tied together and bound by love. I know that sounds corny, and you hate corny, but please, be my wife." He rambled aimlessly.

It was sweet a little bit though. He was doing it out of his heart, and I had fallen in love with him in three months. Even before all this.

"Yes." I said.

Tallie started screaming "yay!" and clapping.

Alice rushed in and hugged me tightly and carefully.

Jasper kissed Alice on the head, and took me out of her arms, to hug me himself.

"I'm so proud of you Bella. You've come a long way from Freshman year." I could hear the smile in his face.

"Thank you Jasper." I said, smiling. I was crying happy tears just a little bit.

Esme and Carlisle came in just then. "We heard screaming, and then we saw all the hugging. I know what that means!" Esme said, bursting with happniess.

"Welcome back to the family Bella. Not that you weren't before, and then you had the children who were apart of our family, now you're going to legally be apart of it too." Carlisle smiled gently.

"Thank you." I said, hugging the people I had always called my parents. 


	20. Chapter 20

I was holding Tallie to me, when Edward enetered the room carrying movies.

"Hey, The Happeneing, or Get Smart?" He asked holding them up.

"Get Smart. Tallie insn't old enough for The Happenening Yet." I held her tighter to me and smiled.

"Right. Oh and no squishing the baby, please." Edward joked.

I sighed. "I'm not going to squish the baby, Edward."

"So you say." He said, eyeing me playfully.

"We be a family." Tallie cheered, laying in the middle of us, when Edward had gotten on the other side of me.

It was true. We were getting married. I hated marriage.

"We're so glad you're back Tallie." I said, rubbing her back and then kissing her on the head.

Tallie had only stayed in the hospital until she was cleared, so for about a day, and then today we took her home. That was okay because Carlisle was a doctor.

Today was April 1, but we weren't celebrating April Fools. It was today 3 months ago Tallie was taken, and we were trying to forget.

Edward started the movie, and pulled me closer to him. He kissed me on the cheek, and stared into my eyes. "I love you." He said and then turned his attention to the TV, while we watched Get Smart.

I saw him glance every so often at Tallie, as if she could dissapear at any moment, but Tallie didn't notice. She was too immersed in the movie.

She was laying on her stomach, resting her head in her hands.

"I don't like Max." She said.

I laughed. "Why not?" I asked, smiling.

"He's annoying." She shrugged.

"Yes, he is." I agreed.

"Anne Hathaway is nice."

I glared and shoved Edward.

"What?" He asked innocently.

I ignored him and he chuckled.

"You're the only girl for me, Bella." He whispered in my ear.

I smiled at him. "Sorry, I had no reason to get mad over that." I apologized.

"No, don't be. I love that." He said, and then sighed contently. "I'm here with my three favorite girls in the world." He said happily.

"Three?" I asked.

"You, Tallie, and little Baily."

I glared at him.

"Sarah?"

I still glared at him.

"Katherine?"

"No." I whisered, still glaring.

"Alice."

"I don't think so." I said, and turned my attention back to the TV.

"Fine, but we'll have to pick a name some day." He sighed.

"But some day is not today." I said smugly.

I saw Max in the office, handing out his reports, and the guy that kept calling him Maxie broke the guys cell for being rude and interrupting. When I looked to Edward, he was staring at me.

"Watch the movie." I mouthed, and he reluctantly turned his attention to the movie. 


End file.
